vampire wars
by Simca90
Summary: AU...en medio de un guerra el amor podra suguir apesar de la rivalidad que exite entre sus clanes? multi parejas! buajajaj claro que no puede faltar el Natsu x Lucy , capitulo 8 up! al fin XD
1. PROLOGO

**hola ! **

**ya estoy por aqui con esta nueva historia, la verdad queria esperar hasta terminar el otro pero no pudeeee la trama que se desarollara sera un poco fuerte, espero que les guste y ya saben que me interesa saber su oponion, tambien sera un multiparejas pero claro no puede faltar el NaLu**

**asi que no los entretengo mas y que disfruten el prologo X)**

* * *

**Vampire wars:**

Desde el principio de los tiempos los vampiros han existido habitando el manto nocturno, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo algunos han violado el código del rey y esperan ansiosos el resurgimiento de quien será el nuevo gobernante de la oscuridad.

Cada milenio, los vampiros de sangre pura pueden concebir un retoño, el cual representaría el futuro del clan, en el mundo existen 7 grandes clanes que predominan en la tierra de la oscuridad y dentro de alguna de ellas nacerá el próximo líder de todos los vampiros por derecho.

Cierta noche de tormenta el castillo Heartfilia estaba siendo atacado por el clan dragneel

Layla-sama tenemos que escapar:-dijo caprico con obvia preocupación

Caprico, yo no puedo mí bebe… mí bebe esta por nacer:- empezaron las labores de parto

Virgo, a visa a jude-sama que la señora layla esta por tener al bebe:- le dijo con premura

Si:- y salio a grande velocidad

Mientras el castillo empezaba a ser invadido por los dragneel layla luchaba por su vida y la de su bebe que estaría por nacer justo en la explosión de una nueva guerra marcando su destino

* * *

**y que tal?, espero sus comentarios para saber si continuar con esta historia, nos leemos luego ^^**


	2. FORMANDO ALIANZAS

**hola !**

**yo de nuevo con el primer capitulo de esta historia X9, se que pueden tener muchas dudas al respecto y lo que esta sucediendo esta bastante loco XD, bueno esto es lo que resulto al juntar algunas de las ideas mas alocadas que he tenido pero no se preocupen, definitivamente habra Nalu,**

**setsukaheel:- jejejeje gracias por tu apoyo y si la voy a terminar solo que quería saber que tanto les late esta historia ^^**

**fairytail2012:- sip otra historia no me pude contener así que espero que te guste **

**yaissa-chan: jejejejeje aun falta para que esos dos puedan tener un futuro pero espero que te guste **

** KimikoLuna 3115: jejejeje por lo visto si se mando y bueno se que me dilate un poco en actualizar pero aquí esta el capitulo ^^**

**miner:- me alegro que te guste y como es multi parejas va a tardar en desarrollarse pero espero que te guste la trayectoria **

**bueno no los entretengo mas y que disfruten este capitulo ^^:**

* * *

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando el oscuro bosque y protegiendo en el a las criaturas nocturnas que se refugien en el manto de la oscuridad.

Oí, oí no estarás pensar cometer semejante locura:- me hablo preocupado

Por que no?, tal vez me haga mas fuerte:- dije mirando mi objetivo

Pero que tu si que estas loco?:- me hablo pero yo no le hice caso pues ya tenia mi vista en mi objetivo

No, pero quiero saber si son ciertos los rumores:- entonces solo se estrello la mano en la frente

A veces me pregunto como es que termine acompañándote:- y yo voltee a mirarlo

Por que somos amigos:- le conteste en alto para que me escuchara

Cállate o nos van a encontrar a menos de que quieras morir antes de saberlo:- me dijo moviendo la cabeza

Seré un ninja sigiloso:- le conteste haciendo la pose de ninja mientas me enrollaba mi bufanda en la cara

Adonde van ustedes dos:- apareció erza detrás de nosotros paralizándonos en el acto

Erza-nee sama cuando llegaste?:- le dije al verla con su aura asesina

Me dijeron que no estabas en el castillo así que vine a buscarte:- me dijo mirándonos fijamente

Gray fullbuster, no pensé que te llevaras tan bien con el idiota de mi hermano menor?:- dijo ella con sarcasmo

Pues yo..:- mirando a otro lado:- no es lo que parece

Me pueden decir que están haciendo entonces?:- ambos nos miramos y así nos escabullimos de ella con rapidez.

Corriendo lo más que pude llegue al castillo horrorizado al ver que erza tenia inconciente a gray en la puerta de la casa.

Pequeña sabandija creíste que te podías escapar fácilmente:- me dijo jalándome de la oreja

Lo siento de verdad erza nee pero tenia que saber si gray de verdad va a ser tu marido:- le conteste y ella solo puso una cara de sorpresa soltando a gray para darse la vuelta y adentrarse al castillo

Entonces apareció el pequeño romeo:

Noo, gray nii san no se puede casar con la temible erza-sama:- llego chillando el pequeño abrazándolo.

Romero, cállate de una buena vez que no vez que me duele la cabeza:- le dijo haciéndolo a un lado

Nii-chan yo no quiero que te cases con erza-sama ella da miedo mejor cásate con natsu –nii:- le dijo haciendo que acto reflejo tanto como gray y yo lo mandáramos a volar al rincón más oscuro del castillo

Que crueles son gray-nii y natsu nii:- nos dijo sobandose la cabeza

**Mientras tanto en el castillo heartfilia:-**

Jude-sama los preparativos están listos:- hablo caprico

Donde esta mi hijo laxus?:- pregunto el señor del castillo mirando por la ventana

Se encuentra en aquel lugar:- respondió

Aun no despierta?:- su mirada se veía centrada en la nada

No, señor, la señorita Lucy aun no desierta:- caprico se excuso y se retiro del lugar mientras que se dirigía a atender a la señora del castillo.

me mandado a llamar:-entrando en una gran habitación que apenas era iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea

Caprico, llegas a buena hora haz traído mi aperitivo:- pregunto con gentileza

Si, mi señora:- sirviendo una copa del elixir rojo

Y mis hijos?:- pregunto después de beber la copa

El joven laxus ha ido a ver a la señorita Lucy quien aun sigue en su letargo:- respondió caprico

Ah ya veo, supongo que jude sigue con la idea de formar alianzas con la familia Fernández aun que opino que ella es demasiado pequeña aun para que se lleve acabo la ceremonia:- alzando su copa hacia el cielo

Disculpe mi atrevimiento mi señora pero no cree usted que es lo mas conveniente?:- señalo caprico

No, yo quiero que mis hijos sean felices con una persona que amen, no por conveniencia:- respondió layla un tanto molesta

Tiene usted razón layla-sama disculpe mi atrevimiento

No te preocupes, prepara todo para cuando mi querida Lucy despierte:- le dijo haciendo que caprico abandonara la habitación dejando a layla sola en la oscuridad

Hombres por que no lo pueden entender-suspiro cansada:- acuario por favor quiero que cuides de Lucy

Layla, no me digas que tu:- contesto acuario apareciendo en la oscuridad de la habitación

No me queda mucho tiempo y tal vez no puede ver a Lucy, así que quiero que cuides de ella, por que aun es muy pequeña:- dijo layla sonriendo tristemente

Layla Lucy no están pequeña como aparenta:- reprocho acuario

Lo se pero aun así ella es como un pájaro en jaula de oro:- camino hacia la chimenea

Quiero que ella sea feliz:- volvió a hablar

Esta bien, haré lo que me sea posible pero prométeme que no te arriesgaras demasiado:- observándola directamente a los ojos

No puedo prometerte tal cosa sabes que no depende de mi ahora:- respondió layla

**En el castillo redfox:-**

Querida tenemos problemas, los dragneel han hecho sus movimientos:- respondió el señor del castillo alterado mirando su escritorio

no podemos dejarlo así, igneel planea algo grande esta vez:- hablo preocupada una mujer de una larga cabellera negra y ojos plateados

no queda mas remedio que hacer una alianza con alguna otra familia como ellos lo han hecho:- contesto Iván:- metalicana iremos a ver a los heartfilia, según se jude tiene una hermosa hija

Crees que ellos quieran formar una alianza con nosotros?:- pregunto inquieta

Gazille es nuestro único hijo y así que no creo que le vea problema a demás es un buen partido para ella:- respondió seguro

Entonces haré los preparativos para nuestro viaje querido:- y así salio metalicana de la habitación para buscar a su hijo

Flare que bueno que te veo:- dijo mirándola fijamente

Que necesita mi señora:- respondió tímidamente

Necesito que alisten equipaje para un viaje largo para los tres:- le dijo metalicana y así flare se retiro del lugar rápidamente

Así, metalicana se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo hallándola vacía, pero después se dirigió al establo.

Sabía que aquí te encontraría hijo:- hablo maternalmente

Madre, es raro que me busques:- contesto el bajándose de el caballo

Hijo partiremos a inmediatamente así que quiero que estés listo:- le dijo metalicana

Salir a donde?:- pregunto curioso

Pues, vamos a ir a formar una alianza con los Heartfilia:- respondió calmadamente

Pero aun podemos enfrentar a los dragneel solos, no necesitamos una entupida alianza con ellos:- se quejo gazille

Cuida lo que dices hijo, aun te falta mucho por aprender:- le dijo poniéndolo entre su pie y la tierra

Gazille se levanto siguiendo sin rechistar a su madre preparándose para su próxima partida

En otro lugar alejado de cualquier castillo, un joven de cabellera rubia estaba frente aun espejo mágico, colocando la inscripción para entrar al lugar que resguarda la entrada, caminaba con pasos firmes su mirada fría se desvanecía poco a poco al acercarse al su destino, el paisaje era un bello lugar eternamente bañado por los rallos lunares, haciendo que el agua que rodea al santuario lo haga resplandecer como si tuviera brillo propio, las enredaderas subían por los pilares dejando ver hermosas flores blancas.

Lucy, he venido a verte:- hablo laxus al llegar al lugar donde reposaba su hermana menor, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que ella no se encontraba en su lugar y luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Laxus-nii sama:- una hermosa joven hermosa de una rubia cabellera se abalanzaba hacia el

Lucy, por fin haz despertado, le dijo acariciándole su cabeza:- y ella sonreía inocentemente

Laxus-nii sama, estoy aburrida puedes sacarme de este lugar?:- hablo Lucy haciendo un puchero

lo siento Lucy, pero no puedo sacarte de aquí sin que nuestro padre lo autorice:- recordándole la marca de la muñeca

Tienes razón, perdón pero me puedes contar como es allá fuera:- pidió con un brillo especial en los ojos

Lucy, antes de que yo te cuente algo de lo que ocurre allá afuera quiero que sepas que en este momento, ocurren cosas malas y seria mejor que te quedaras aquí, pero tú también tienes que vivir, así que cuando salgas de aquí lo único que no puedes hacer es estar cerca de un dragneel

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí el capitulo y espero que les halla gustado estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews y si lo prefieren pueden buscarme en facebook **

**w w w. f a c e b o o k . c o m / m a r i e l i t a . c a r d e n a s 1**

**solo quiten los espacios ^^ bueno nos leemos en el proximo capitulo **


	3. En un sueño

**hola !**

**bueno lamento la demora, pero he tenido unos dias de locos, pero por fin les traigo el verdad les agradesco por su apoyo y me inspira mucho sus comentarios**

**sakura dragneel: bueno espero que te guste el capitulo y es que me faltaba mucho la inspiracion para hacerlo pero por fin quedo asi que disfrutalo y me dices como me va quedando **

**niixuiix:-mmm si esto es mas interesante de lo que parece espero poderla desarrollar aduecuadamente, jejeje pero tambien espero que te guste este capitulo**

**fairytail2012:- jejejeje pues bien ya te traigo este capitulo y espero que te guste **

**sinceramente espero que les guste el capitulo como a mi kyaaa me encanto, jejejej no se ustedes pero me gustaria saber que opinan**

**bueno ya no los entretengo mas y que disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

Vampire Wars

**Capitulo 2: en un sueño**

**Lucy pov:**

En este vacío lugar lo único que busco es algo que me recuerde la razón de mi existir, desde hace tiempo me había dado cuenta que algo en mi es diferente.

Como es que puedo yo existir sin el latir de un corazón, que es esa sensación que los humanos llaman amor?, el mundo es un completo misterio para mi, pero solo podía ver el mundo através de mis sueños, es un poco incomodo ver pero no poder disfrutar lo que se ve, es una extraña sensación, desde mi infancia he crecido en este apartado lugar.

En todo este tiempo las únicas visitas que he recibido son de mi madre y mayor mente de mi amado hermano Laxus, quien cada que me visita me cuenta de lo que hay en el mundo exterior permitiéndome conocerlo através de su sangre que es la que me alimenta.

Pero un día todo cambio….

Laxus nii sama, por que tengo que estar cautiva en este lugar?:- le pregunte pues realmente nunca había sabido la razón de mi confinamiento.

Tienes razón Lucy, tu no lo sabes pues te contare una aburrida historia:- me dijo haciéndose el frío pero en realidad mi amado hermano es muy tierno al menos conmigo, hasta podría atreverme a decir que es mi primer amor, con esta sentí como la sangre me llegaba a la cabeza, así que me limite a escuchar en silencio lo que estaba apunto de contarme.

Entre los vampiros se crearon distintas habilidades entre las mas extrañas y codiciadas es el poder de ver el futuro y se dio a conocer entre el mundo vampirico una gran profecía

Y cual es esa profecía nii sama:- la curiosidad ahora me estaba matando

Déjame recordar:- me dijo pensativo y yo por alguna razón tenía la urgencia de saberla.

Así dice algo así: en un tiempo en que la verdad aflore, como un polluelo del cascaron, en el momento de nacer, al mundo, la verdad estará en el viento y el viento se vuelve una tempestad.

Una vez puesta en libertad, la verdad viajara y liberara el conocimiento y habrá aquellos que no deseen que la verdad sea revelada y aun así llegara a ser conocida por todos.

En ese día el vampiro se volverá contra su especie y el hermano asesinara el hermano y el amigo matara a su amigo en nombre de la verdad.

Entonces el habrá sido el primero, pero su verdad pasara inadvertida y los hijos lo traicionaran.

Uno de los suyos traerá tempestad y el hijo mandara y así se volverá el primero y el ultimo.

Eso se escucha extraño, que vedad podemos tener nosotros?:- dije yo

Pues muchas:- me dijo sin mirarme

Ya veo:- le dije mientras perdía mi vista en el cielo

**Días después en el castillo Hearthfilia:-**

Señor, tiene visista:- hablo caprico

Quien es?:- pregunto serio

la familia Redfox:- hablo caprico serio

Déjalos pasar:- dijo extrañado pues no se los esperaba

Jude, cuanto tiempo sin vernos:- dijo con una sonrisa

Uno o dos siglos tal vez:- Jude contesto sarcástico

Si mucho tiempo:- dijo finalmente Iván

Que te trae a mi castillo?:- contesto Jude pues no le gustaba darle vueltas al asunto

Siempre tan directo:- suspiro:- pues quiero formar una alianza contigo

Así?:- contesto Jude mirándolo fijamente

Pues veras tengo un hijo y tu según se tienes una hija:- respondió Iván

Mi hija murió:-contesto ligeramente sorprendido

Pues bien, no me puedes subestimar Jude:- le dijo Iván con una sonrisa malévola

Es lo que puedo apreciar:_ dijo Jude sin inmutarse

Mi hijo es fuerte y puede cuidar de ella:- finalmente dejaba ver sus intenciones:- se supone que ella no existe Jude, pero tú la has estado escondiendo todos estos años en la noche eterna

Jude abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, pues sabía que Iván no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo.

Creo que tenemos un trato:- Iván sonrío y Jude acepto pues conocía a Iván y si el sabia algo de su hija su familia corría mas peligro si no consolidaban su alianza, en especial por Lucy.

**Natsu pov:-**

El amanecer estaba cerca así, sin mas me adentre al castillo todo se estaba volviendo un caos total, pues a mis noventa años de vida aun parezco un niño humano de 6 yo me había enterado de que en algunos años me casaría con Lissana.

No es que la odiara pero yo no me quiero casar, tengo tantas cosas que hacer antes de casarme, pues si bien es cierto nosotros los vampiros a diferencia de los humanos una vez que nos emparejamos nuestra unión es hasta que llegue el fin de los tiempos.

Pues ni con la muerte se rompe ese vinculo eterno, por eso es mi temor, el matrimonio es una palabra que podría decirse de esta manera un compromiso muy pesado.

Supongo que Erza, debe sentirse de la misma manera, pero es por el bien de nuestra supervivencia, por que iniciar una tonta guerra por culpa de los humanos, después de todo son seres despreciables que pelean sin razón a alguna y no merecen vivir.

En dado caso servirán bien si los criamos como ganado después de todo su sangre de algunos es deliciosa, pero una guerra pero su culpa es el colmo, los hearthfilia deben estar locos por querer protegerlos.

Esas eran situaciones que simplemente no entiendo, así que seguí a mi habitación para descansar en la noche ya vería que hacer, el tema me estresaba de sobre manera y así cerré mis ojos

(Sollozos) que es eso se supone que estoy en mi casa y quien demonios llora me levante de mala gana y al abrir mis ojos me sorprendí

Donde estoy?, mire impresionado a mi alrededor

Quien esta ahí?:- escuche una suave y melodiosa voz y de repente en medio de aquel santuario bañado con hermosos rayos lunares la vi, una joven de 15 o 16 años humanos, largos cabellos dorados, una mirada angelical, y el vestido blanco me había dejado embelezado hasta que caí en cuenta de algo

Quien eres tu? Y donde estoy? Que es este lugar? Y por que tengo una apariencia mas adulta?:- dije ya alterado cuando vi mi reflejo en el agua, ella parecía esconderse detrás de el enorme árbol que había en aquel lugar.

Pero en lugar de obtener una respuesta la chica se aferraba mas al árbol en el cual trataba desesperadamente en ocultarse, sin más remedio respire profundamente

Hola soy Natsu y tu como te llamas?:- dije ya mas calmado, por lo que la chica poso su mirada en mi, mientras susurraba suavemente

Tu como llegaste aquí?:-mientras que seguía a ferrada aquel árbol y yo me sentaba en la roca que había en el centro observando la hermosa luna de aquel lugar, me rasque la cabeza buscando una buena explicación que ni yo mismo sabia.

Pues no lo se:- dije y ella ya no estaba detrás del árbol si no frente a mí sorprendiéndome de cómo lo había hecho

Tú hueles como yo:- me dijo ya estando frente a mí y así la pude observar mejor realmente era muy hermosa, tenía una mirada única sus ojos eran una mezcla extraña de color que nunca había visto, no eran verdes pero tampoco azules sin embargo eran hermosos y misteriosos

Que huelo mal?, eso no puede ser si hoy si me bañe:- dije haciendo que ella pusiera un cara indescriptible, no se si estaba apenada o realmente furiosa, sus ojos verde azulados pasaron a ser de un verde intenso casi electrizante.

Tu quien eres y que haces en mi hogar:- dijo señalándome desde donde estaba, por dios ya no se veía tan inocente como antes si no se veía endemoniadamente sexi.

Pues ya te lo dije me llamo Natsu y no se como es que estoy en este lugar, yo hasta hace un rato me encontraba tranquilo en mi casa durmiendo cuando escuche que alguien lloraba y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí:- hable alterado pues era verdad no había una buena explicación de por que estaba en ese lugar

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y se adentro en lo que parecía ser un santuario, la seguí pues tal vez ella tenia la respuesta a lo que buscaba entonces vi algo que me dejo impactado ahí estaba ella recostándose sobre su cuerpo.

Ya se lo que eres, pero tú no debes estar aquí Natsu:- me dijo mirándome con una mirada tan profunda que podía sentir como me atraviesa, como si pudiera ver através de mí.

Por que no debo estar aquí? de que hablas?:- ella hablaba de manera extraña, en si esa chica podría decirse que es extraña pero lo que tengo seguro es que no es humano por lo que puedo estar tranquilo

Tú en este momento estas durmiendo y has venido a mi morada por alguna extraña razón, pero aquí no puede venir nadie, ni si quiera ellos:- al decir ella se abrazo cayendo de rodillas al suelo y en un momento quise acercarme a ella

Estas en peligro despierta:- grito empujándome y sentí como si cayera haciendo que me despertara en el acto viendo en frente mío un sujeto con una daga.

Acto reflejo me rodee haciendo que el asesino fallara, me levante mientras que perseguía a el que intento matarme, el sol aun no se había ocultado, pero la suerte estaba de mi lado pues el día estaba nublado lo suficiente como para no dejar pasar los rayos del sol.

Corrí enfrentándolo un par de veces, notando que tenía un cuerpo pequeño y ligero, llegamos hasta un acantilado, aun siendo vampiros no sobreviviríamos a una caída desde ese lugar, así que lo tenía acorralado, tenia la navaja enfrente como en posición de batalla, yo me sentí encendido tal vez sea de la misma edad que yo.

Entonces salto al vacío sorprendiéndome, yo aun no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para saltar desde ahí, y mis poderes aun son limitados, comparados con los de Erza-nee aun soy muy débil.

Al regresar al castillo, fui a informar sobre lo sucedido, la persona que se había infiltrado en el castillo no podía ser cualquier cosa, cuando despertó Erza le pedí que me entrenara pues ser el débil de la familia no me causaba gracia, alguien había atentado contra mi vida y no se va a quedar de esta manera.

Pero también algo en mi interior me pedía ver a esa extraña chica una vez mas, pasaron muchos días y no había vuelto a ir a ese lugar, yo me siento en deuda con esa chica, aun no se si es real o no, pero había algo que en ella me inquietaba me daban unas ansias de volverla a ver.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo loco y había sido una alucinación, una alerta de peligro si eso debía de ser y una vez que me convencí de ello esta de vuelta en aquel misterioso lugar y ahí estaba ella sentada mirando la luna rodeada de innumerables flores blancas a su alrededor

Hola!:- dije yo un tanto nervioso haciendo que ella se volteara a verme

Natsu:- dijo ella con sorpresa

Si soy yo:- dije torpemente con una sonrisa caminando hacia ella,

Me alegro verte a salvo:- dijo ella desde donde estaba

Sobre eso como sabias que?:- pero no pude terminar de hablar por que ella me callo poniéndome su dedo suave y frío sobre mis labios.

Mira:- dijo señalando el cielo:- esta es mi parte favorita

Y pude observar como las estrellas parecían bailar dejándome perdido en aquella magnifica visión parecía encantado y al voltear a verla ella parecía a un mas brillante y radiante de cómo la recordaba

Señorita me permitiría esta pieza:- le dije invitándola a bailar ella me miro extrañada y con una risita me respondió

Yo no se bailar:- y un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas

Pues te enseñare:- le dije al tiempo que tomaba delicadamente su mano y la guiaba para bailar.

**Lucy pov:**

Después de aquella visita le siguieron muchas otras, cada que nos veíamos el me mostraba cosas diferentes, algo en m interior empezó a sentirse extraño era una sensación muy placentera, pero también me hacia sentirme insegura, algo me empezaba a preocupar como si lo supiera en mi interior.

Algo me decía que me alejare de el, pero por algún motivo no podía hacerlo,

Lucy estas ahí?:- esa voz es de Laxus nii-sama

Nii sama cuanto tiempo sin verte:- le dije mientras el me abrazaba, su abrazo era calido y agradable a su lado no podía sentirme insegura, el siempre esta para mi.

Lucy, tenemos que hablar:- me dijo el soltándome de su abrazo

Que sucede?:- le pregunte pues algo de lo que me fuera a decir no me agradaba

Pues veras, en verdad no se como decírtelo:- se sentó y prendió un cigarro eso solo lo hacia cuando estaba molesto o preocupado y creo que en esta ocasión es ambas

Solo dilo nii-sama:- le pedí pues no se puede evitar lo que ocurre en el mundo

Lucy, nuestra madre ha muerto:- finalmente lo dijo sin temor y de un solo golpe directo y mortífero.

Cuando?:- le dije yo con lagrimas apunto de traicionarme

Hace tres lunas:- me dijo eso significaba que había muerto hace tres meses, mientras aspiraba profundamente de su cigarro:- y eso no es todo Lucy, te tendrás que casarte con el hijo de la familia Redfox.

Comprendo nii-sama:- y entonces sentí su calido abrazo y yo rompí en llanto pues sabía perfectamente que significa el matrimonio

Cuanto tiempo mas estaré aquí?:- le pregunte pues solo en este lugar puedo tener sueños astrales, debido a que mis poderes fuera de aquí no son ni del 10%

Un mes a lo mucho:- me dijo el y yo solo asentí, extrañaría demasiado este lugar lleno de paz y soledad pues es el único lugar donde puedo estar con esa persona, nii-sama se fue después de alimentarme

Y así llego la hora de dormir, pues solo así es cuando lo puedo ver y como en noches anteriores estaría esperándolo, me sentía nerviosa pues no sabía como decirle que seria la última vez que nos veríamos.

Hey!:- su saludo como siempre acompañado con una increíble sonrisa

Natsu:- me esforcé por poner una sonrisa

Que te pasa, hoy te veo rara:- me dijo el analizándome con la mirada

No lo creo, solo es imaginación tuya:- le dije desviando el tema

Dime Natsu como es el lugar de donde vienes?:- le pregunte yo curiosa tal vez algún día seria capaz de conocerlo en persona

Pues es un lugar tranquilo, pero la luna jamás se ve tan hermosa como en este lugar:- me dijo el

Pues entonces es posible que la llegue a extrañar:- le dije mirándola

Por que lo dices?:- me miro

Por nada en especial:- le dije yo sin mirarlo

Cuenta me mas de ti :-le pedí

Pues no se que contarte:- me respondió rascándose la cabeza

Dime como se llama el lugar donde vives?:- mientras le sonreía

Pues yo vivo en un lugar llamado magnolia, por cierto como se llama este lugar?:- me dijo el

Aquí le llaman la noche eterna pues nunca hay sol:- le dije con simpleza:- dentro de poco me sacaran de este lugar pero me gustaría estar libre como aquí, sin embargo no puedo:- dije con tristeza pues tenia que cumplir con mi clan

Pues si vienes a mi castillo te garantizare tu seguridad y libertad:- me dijo el mirándome a los ojos

En verdad?:- le dije yo pero mi emoción se perdió rápidamente

Que pasa?:- se acerco demasiado a mi sintiendo su respiración como la mía, tan cerca que era como un imán una atracción irresistible, fue cuando sentí sus labios rozando los míos, en un rose suave y delicado, cada vez haciéndose mas intenso y exigente.

Quédate a mi lado:- me susurro suplicante acariciando mi mejilla

Yo… no puedo hacerlo:-desvíe la mirada a un lado

Por que?, yo te protegeré:- me dijo en tono indudable

No, Natsu, tu no lo entiendes, aun que seas de una noble familia, yo no puedo estar a tu lado, por que… por que yo… :- simplemente no puedo decírselo, no puedo

Si no puedes decirlo ahora, esta bien:- me dijo el mirando el suelo

Gracias:- me acerque a el

Nos volveremos a ver?:_ me pregunto con un tono serio

No, lo se:- dije yo tomando su rostro entre mis manos y colocando su frente junto a la mía.

Me gustas tanto, pequeña:- me dijo el mientras sentía nuevamente su labios junto a los míos pidiendo que el beso que nos dábamos en ese momento no se fuera acabar, tomando suavemente mis manos entre las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos, así como el hilo de nuestro destino.

* * *

**y bien que tal me quedo?**

**espero que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado, y pues les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que sera del proximo capitulo**

"Pasaron muchos años y nunca la volví a ver en mis sueños, y ella seguí tan presente en mis pensamientos como si fuera ayer"

"Natsu, quiero que me acompañes en a el castillo Fernández"

"No es posible ella murió ese día:- Dijo algo perturbada Erza al escuchar lo antes comentado por Gray"

**bueno, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**

**att: simca90**


	4. ENCUENTROS

**hola !**

**YA ESTOY POR AQUI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, JEJEJ POR FIN PUEDO ACTUALIZAR UFF, TOADA UNA ODISEA,BUENO ESPERO NO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR DEMACIADO**

**niixuiix:- bueno mas adelante hable de ellos, jejeje a si que ten paciencia =) de verdad me alegro que te gute **

**setsukaheel:- jejeje ya esta! espero saber que opinas jejeje esto esta que arde dijera natsu XD ntc**

**fairytail2012:- bueno aqui te resuelvo tu duda pues realmente segun yo los vampiros adquieren la apariencia mayor de un año cada 100 años y despues de cierta edad ya pueden controlar su apariencia, jejeje asiq ue me apure esta vez espero que te guste.**

**sakura dragneel:-jejejejeje bueno trabajo en ello asi que o te preocupes si va a ver un poco de ellos**

**miner:- muchas gracias por tus comentarios la verdad me animan mucho y no te preocupes gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leerme**

**razhelle:-jejejeje disculpa la demora pero lo puse lo mas pronto que pude jejejeje asi que espero qeu lo disfrutes**

**009:- gracias por leerme y espero leer tus comentarios en el futuro y aqui esta el capitulo**

**ya no l s entretengo mas y espero que lo disfruten:-**

* * *

**Capitulo: 3**

**Encuentros:**

**Sefton, reino unido año 977**

Que valiente de tu parte:- le dije al observarla entrara por la puerta de mi castillo con ese hermoso vestido rosa que lleva puesto

He venido a detenerte:-me levante de mi asiento

Has venido a sacrificarte, que hermoso gesto:- le dije volteando para mirara por la ventana

La humanidad merece una oportunidad:- me dijo seria y hermosamente esa parte de ella siempre me ha gustado

Huh, una oportunidad?, no lo creo Layla:- ella me miro examinándome meticulosamente

Zeref por que haces esto?:- me dijo un tanto molesta

Por que?, que pregunta Layla este mundo necesita un nuevo rey

Tú, no puedes ser ese rey:- ella se escucho sensata

Así?, como lo vas a evitar querida?

Hay una manera:- eso si me había llamado la atención

Layla se lo fuerte que eres, pero aun así no estas a mi nivel querida

Te he equivocas Zeref:- dijo ella determinante

No salvaras a nadie, por que ellos también llevan mi sangre:- le dije pues mi descendencia tenia en claro el daño que los humanos provocaban

Así desapareceremos juntos y ellos no te podrán traerte de vuelta:-

Atraviesa la quietud del aire, cabalgue los huracanes

Llamo a los mensajeros de la ruina

Silenciosa ave, alcen en mi un lugar de descanso que cabalgue sobre los ardientes vientos de la guerra

Dei nostri excelsi!

Una cegadora luz negra cubrió el lugar tragándose todo a su paso, y en el dos siluetas se desvanecían, un hechizo efectivo, Zeref ha desaparecido pero su semilla no ha desaparecido.

El tiempo indicado paso sin piedad, sin temor el reloj siguió avanzando y el día en el que sacaran a Lucy de su delicada prisión ha llegado, Jude avanzo hasta el espejo, y de el salía una pequeña niña de 4 años, Lucy se miro sorprendida por que su apariencia juvenil había quedado atrás exponiéndole cual era su verdadero ser.

Laxus:- llamo rígidamente haciendo que el mayor de sus hijos se inmovilizara frente a el

Si, padre:- se dirigió a el con acatamiento

Enséñale a Lucy todo lo que tiene que saber:- le dijo dándose la vuelta para desaparecer en el aire.

Sus pequeños ojos analizaron al sujeto que tenia enfrente confirmando que se trataba de su amado nii-san solo que tenia un aspecto mas joven como si tuviera 18 años, Lucy se sentía extraña y confundida pues solo había estado con su madre hasta que tenía cumplidos 10 años y después había sido enviada a ese lugar.

Nii-sama?:- dijo Lucy insegura pues el aun no explicaba nada y Lucy miraba hacia arriba para mirarlo

Perdón Lucy, por hoy solo iremos al castillo:- la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a lo que tal vez seria su nueva prisión hasta que nuevo aviso

**Natsu pov:- **

Pasaron muchos años y nunca la volví a ver en mis sueños, y ella seguí tan presente en mis pensamientos como si fuera ayer, trecientos años amando a una chica que ni siquiera su nombre conocí ridículo.

Roma, año 1320.

Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu:- esa voz es de Lissana, que venia a toda velocidad a colgarse de mi cuello

Que sucede?:- le pregunte pues siempre que ella venia es para algo que quería experimentar regularmente

Natsu, quiero que me acompañes en a el castillo Fernández:- me dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa de esas que me pone para que no me pueda negar

No lo se, es cuestión de lo que me diga mi padre:- le dije tratando de salvarme pues los Fernández son una familia muy reservada y se mantiene neutral en esta guerra.

Moo Natsu vamos como mi prometido me tienes que acompañar para celebrar el compromiso oficial de mira-nee y Gerald:- sus ojos se abrieron más y tenia un brillo en ellos que parecían estrellas

No lo se Lissana:- pero en mi espina sentí un frío recorrer

Natsu por que tanto escándalo, Lissana cuanto tiempo sin verte:- entonces voltee a ver a mi salvación

Erza- nee sama todo un placer verte:- contesto Lissana hábilmente:- pues he venido a convencer a Natsu que me acompañe al compromiso de mi hermana

Me temo que no ira:- dijo ella con una ira creciente pues tenia una enorme rivalidad con Mirajane

OH que lastima por que habrá una enorme mesa de postres en la recepción hechos por los mejores reposteros franceses:- hablo Lissana sabiendo la debilidad de Erza

Vez te dije que n…:_ no pude terminar la frase por que Erza me tapo la boca

Esta bien Lissana iremos:- dijo finalmente ella mientras volteaba a otro lado

Ya esta, partiremos esta Noche y en 3 días estaremos ahí:- dijo ella dando saltitos de alegría

Pero Erza-nee:- trate de replicar pero me fue imposible recibí un misterioso golpe que me dejo noqueado

Cuando me di cuenta que estábamos sobre el carruaje, me maree inmediatamente, me sentía tan mal, que apenas y podía entender lo que sucedía a mi alrededor aquí nuevamente me quede inconciente bajo los cuidados de Erza

Viajamos lo más rápido que el cochero pudo manejar y después de fastidiosos días de viaje por fin llegamos a nuestro destino el castillo Fernández ubicado en España

Una impresionante construcción arquitectónica.

Bueno creo que no esta por demás decirlo pero van a estar reunidas las 7 familias:- soltó Lissana sin más

Por que no lo mencionaste antes:- le dijo Erza con un tono mortal

Esto es algo serio:- dije yo tragando saliva

Si, es el más grande acontecimiento en nuestro elemento y como los Fernández representan la máxima autoridad intermediaria la fiesta se hizo en grande:- dijo Lissana sin problemas guiándonos al lugar donde nos cambiaríamos para asistir a un baile para celebrar el compromiso de su hermana.

A Erza y a Lissana les llevo una hora en estar listas para el baile el cual empezaba a recibir a sus invitados, la música empezaba a sonar y la iluminación de las velas daban el aire de misticismo mientras que los invitados llegaban uno a uno, sin prestar mucha atención seguí dando vueltas en el vestíbulo

**Pov normal:-**

El sol recién se ocultaba y los carruajes llegaban uno a uno, en la fiesta Mirajane paseaba de un lado a otro luciendo su vestido de color vino con bordados en hilos de oro, con un revelador escote de espalda. Recibiendo a cada uno de sus invitados, pues siendo la anfitriona, no podía darse el lujo de descansar.

El mozo anunciaba a cada una de las personas que estaban llegando según lo previsto Mirajane esperaba conocer, a el prometido de su futura cuñada, pues según fuentes es la mayor oposición de los Dragneel así que vigilaría en especial a los hearthfilia mientras que Gerald se encargaba de los Dragneel para evitar alguna clase de discusión.

Nee-san, Lissana ha llegado:- le informo Elfman

Gracia Elf-chan:- sonrío mientras que recibían a las primeras familias invitadas hasta que el mozo anuncio la llegada de una de las familias mas importantes que habían sido invitadas:-

Stighearth Loxar y su esposa ultear en compañía de sus hijas Juvia y Levi Loxar

Las gemelas Loxar Lucian un diseño particular de su tierra natal las heladas tierras rusas, sus cabellos azulados eran recogidos perfectamente luciendo sus tocados de plata sus ojos negros eran tan oscuros como la noche mientras que juvia la mayor lucia un vestido azul marino y Levi la menor Lucia su vestido en color azul rey ambas con detalles en plata y piedras preciosas.

Más tarde el moso volvió a anunciar:-

Lyon Fullbuster en compañía de sus hijos Gray y romeo Fullbuster

Gray vestía un traje de colores gris, azul y rojo y el pequeño romeo su traje era en color café y rojo con bordes en hilos de oro al igual que el de su padre.

La celebración daba inicio, Natsu caminaba mientras que sostenía una conversación con su amigo/rival futuro cuñado.

Así que como terminaste aquí Natsu?:-pregunto curioso

Ves esa enorme mesa:-señalo Natsu

Si, hay postres:- dijo Gray sin entender

Pues adivina quien esta ahí:-así que con un cierto miedo Gray estaba adivinando el como había sido

No me dirás que Erza también vino:- y Natsu solo movió la cabeza negativamente

Si, que no escuchas cuando presentan a los invitados?:- hablo fastidiado Natsu

Pues realmente no:- dijo finalmente Gray cuando el mozo anunciaba el preludio de los problemas.

Madame metalicaza Redfox y su hijo Gazille Redfox

Metalicaza usaba un atuendo típico de las regiones chinas de color verde oscuro mientras su hijo Gazille vestía un traje en colores negro con finos bordados en verde y rojo

Así que finalmente están casi todos reunidos:- dijo metalicaza al ver el salón

Madre crees que venga ella:- pregunto curioso haciendo que la curiosidad de más de uno de los que habían escuchado el comentario

Te refieres a la pequeña hearthfilia?:- dijo ella sin temor mientras que en otra parte…

Los hearthfilia tienen una hija menor?:- se pregunto Erza sorprendida ante el comentario que había escuchado sin querer

Según los rumores es más hermosa que su difunta madre:- le respondió Gray acercándose a ella junto a Natsu

Como sabes eso?:- dijo Natsu inquieto

Pues andando se escuchan cosas:- dijo finalmente Gray

No es posible ella murió ese día:- Dijo algo perturbada Erza al escuchar lo antes comentado por Gray

Erza nee, que te pasa?:- dijo Natsu preocupado al ver a su hermana en ese estado, pues Erza tenia una fama increíble a pesar de su corta edad, bautizada como titania por se tan fuerte como un titán, también es conocida por que al realizar sus misiones es como una flor escarlata floreciendo en el campo de batalla, su sola presencia hacia temblar hasta el mas poderoso de los vampiros, letal certera y exacta nada se le escapa, por eso un fallo de era inconcebible

Entonces entre la negrura de la noche llegaba un carruaje sin prisa al evento que acontecía en el castillo Fernández.

Los imponentes corceles negros, se detuvieron majestuosamente en la entrada del susodicho castillo

Mi señor hemos llegado:- dijo Justine abriendo la puerta del carruaje mientras que abría un ojo y una imponente figura de un hombre emergía del carruaje y otro más después de este llegaba

Bixlow, llegas tarde:-dijo Laxus avanzando al interior del castillo, cobijando en su capa para evitar que la lluvia mojara sus ropas

**_Una lluvia torrencial se había desatado anunciando una tormenta se avecina._**

Buenas noches mi lady:-le dijo un caballero de vestimenta negra y dorada captando su atención

Buenas noches:- respondió Erza recuperando la compostura y observando al sujeto que tenía enfrente

Un placer tenerla en esta humilde fiesta, Erza Scarlet Dragneel:-respondiendo a la reverencia que le había hecho el sujeto Erza lo miro

Un placer conocerlo al fin Gerald Fernández:- dijo Erza con un imperceptible rubor

Es más hermosa de lo que se dice:- Gerald había quedado realmente impresionado al verla pues el vestido de color rojo en corte imperio que llevaba puesta le favorecía increíblemente, al cuerpo escultural de la pelirroja.

Pues le agradezco el halago, pero creo que su prometida se ve en apuros:- dijo Erza señalando a Mirajane rodeada de algunos invitados

No se preocupe ella estará bien, de todos modos fue un placer:- se alejo besándole la mano dejando a una desconcertada y nerviosa Erza

Entonces el mozo anuncio:

Laxus hearthfilia

Como por arte de magia y en cámara lenta la atención total de los invitados se había centrado en el recién llegado, una silueta negra se veía pues la capa aun no dejaba ver su rostro y como un imponente rey se retiro la capa dejando ver a una silueta más pequeña que al igual que el anterior tenia una capa que la cubría.

Entonces Laxus se arrodillo para desabotonar la pesada capa dejando ver la figura infantil.

Acompañado de Lucy hearthfilia.

Dejando sorprendido a más de un invitado, pues la familia hearthfilia muy rara vez se dejaba ver y el mayor era conocido por ser tan rápido y mortal que aquel que se enfrentaba a el no vivía para contarlo, por eso casi nadie conocía realmente el aspecto de los herederos hearthfilia, hasta ese día.

* * *

**buajajaja y que tal me va quedando?**

**por favor dejen sus comentarios son realmente importantes para mi como apoyo moral asi como para saber que tanto les gusta esta historia-**

**asi que les dejo un mini avanse:-**

"QUE ESTAS LOCO!:- me dijo alterado, entonces la peliazul se percato del lugar donde estábamos y se acerco haciendo que Gray me jalara haciéndome su cómplice.""

"Scarlet tenemos que hacerlo ese retoño no puede ser concebido:- escuche a mi padre discutir con mi madre""

"Estas dispuesta afrontar las consecuencias?:- el tono serio de Laxus la dejo helada y sin poder contestar desvío la mirada"

**jajajajaja y que tal? bueno quieren saber mas pues lo sabran en el proximo capitulo **

**att: simca90**


	5. Las Bromas del Destino

**hola!**

**ya estoy por aqui, me extrañaron? jajajajajaja bueno esta semana les traigo una sorpresa estare subiendo 4 fics diferentes junto con esta historia, es que ando un poco inspirada y decidi hacer estas historias no muy largas asi que espero que les gusten .**

**miner:-**gracias la verdad me alegra saber que te guste mi historia y espero que me sigas hasta el final, en verdad me entusiasman tus comentarios y me animan asi que muchas gracias por leer =)

**marilu:-**gracias por leerme y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste

**niixuiix:- **jejejeje si es bastante bueno es que pense como ponerlas juntas sin qwue se vea mal y entonces surgio la idea X9, de todos modos ya esta aqui el capitulo y espero que te guste =)

**SakuraHaruno-624:-**bueno espero no haberte hecho esperar y ya esta el capitulo listo para que lo disfrtes XD, bueno lucy es menor que natsu por algunos siglos =S pero la reunion que ellos tiene es en un sueño dentro del lugar donde lucy estaba encerrada, la noche eterna, espero haberte solucionado tu duda

**yakatsu009:- **bueno en cuanto a tu peticion estoy trabajando en ella asi que espero que te guste! solo que no te aseguro que sea una historia larga =)

**setsukaHeel:** natsu y lucy se llevan 200 o 300 años de diferencia que segun yo son com años normales, lo que pasa es que en cada capitulo hay saltos de tiempo , a lo mejor por eso te confundes, pero no te preocupes mas adelante explicare bien eso =)

**bueno chicos y chicas que me leen ya no los entretengo mas y que difruten la lectura:**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**-

**Las bromas del destino**

**Natsu pov:-**

Desde el que Gray menciono a la hija de los hearthfilia Erza, estaba actuando extraño y no se como explicarlo, pero se veía hasta perdida, así que lo mas sabio era dejarla sola, así que me mantuve alejado de ella pues yo no quiero ser victima de su explosión de ira después.

Así que sin perderla de vista me mantuve conversando con otros aristócratas, que enviaban saludos a mi viejo, como siempre tratando de dejar una buena impresión y también pude conocer a las famosísimas gemelas Loxar, que si bien eran lindas eran extrañas.

Entonces vi a Gray escondiéndose a toda costa hasta que se acerco a mí

y a ti que te pasa?:- le pregunte pues su actitud era de lo mas extraña

Dime, ves a las gemelas Loxar?:- dijo el como asustado

No, que sucede?:- le dije yo pues me estaba preocupando

Es que sin querer tire vino en el vestido de Levi Loxar:- dijo el

Y eso que?:- pues no entendía lo que quería decir con eso

Pues su hermana juvia se molesto y me persigue como maniática:- dijo el al ver a juvia acercarse peligrosamente a donde estábamos

Y como rayos piensas solucionar esto?:- dije yo pues juvia se veía bastante molesta

Aun no lo se, por eso me estoy escondiendo hasta que se me ocurra algo:-dijo Gray pensativo

Si claro, si durante unas horas nadie sabe donde estas, no pasa nada:- le dije con sarcasmo

Gracias AMIGO:- dijo Gray

Yo tengo una mejor idea vamos a aprenderle fuego al vestido de Levi a ver si así se quita la mancha:- dije yo pensando en una buena solución

QUE ESTAS LOCO!:- me dijo alterado, entonces la peliazul se percato del lugar donde estábamos y se acerco haciendo que Gray me jalara haciéndome su cómplice.

Después de correr un rato nos instalamos en un lugar seguro

Que te pasa:- me queje pues me había arrastrado a sus problemas

El trabajo en equipo es indispensable Natsu:- me dijo el cuando se pone de ese modo es cuando mas me irrita

He pensado en algo pero no se si funcione:- le dije y el me miro

No lo se Natsu tus ideas son algo… como decirlo… malas:- me dijo el y yo le conteste

Pues algo que me dijo mi madre en una ocasión:-le dije y el me miro como ansioso

Esta bien dime, a ver si nos sirve:- me dijo suspirando

Pues bésala:- le dije recordando las sabias palabras de mi madre

Que? Y como se supone que va a funcionar?:- me dijo algo confundido

Ella me dijo cuando una mujer este realmente molesta la mejor manera de trasmitirle tus sentimientos es con un beso:-dije yo aun que sentía que se me estaba olvidando algo

Pero si la beso Erza se puede enojar:- dijo el mientras que veía en cierta dirección

No ella sigue perdida en su mundo:- le dije transmitiéndole confianza así que lo lance hasta la maniática Loxar

Suspire cansado, había visto a muchas damas de sociedad, sin embargo ninguna era lo que presumían ser, todas ellas eran una bola de víboras, inevitablemente eso me había llevado a pensar en ella.

Donde estarás pequeña?:- dije mirando por la ventana notando que la lluvia estaba cayendo a cantaros y cuando un rayo callo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sujeto alto cubierto por una capa

Se escucho al mozo a nunciar:-Laxus hearthfilia el silencio se había hecho en el salón por fin iba a conocer los rostros de los locos hearthfilia

Aun no puedo creer que una familia de tal casta, se involucre con los humanos. Al parecer la llegada de ese sujeto era el evento del siglo pues toda la atención estaba puesta en el, pero una vez que se arrodillo la capa roja que cubría dejo ver a una niña de rubios cabellos al igual que el.

Acompañado de Lucy hearthfilia.

Fue cuando a mi mente vino un recuerdo de mucho tiempo atrás:-

**-: Flash back:-**

Scarlet tenemos que hacerlo ese retoño no puede ser concebido:- escuche a mi padre discutir con mi madre

Igneel, reconsidéralo es una locura atacarlos solo por eso:- le pidió mi madre

Esto también es por nuestro bien:- le contesto mi padre

Entiendo, entonces supongo que mandaras a nuestra hija:- dijo mi madre con pesar

Si, Erza se tendrá que encargar de eso personalmente:- dijo mi padre con pesar

Con esto la guerra se desatara:- dijo mi madre con amargura

Lo se, pero esto es inevitable ese retoño no debe vivir:-la voz de mi padre se escuchaba firme, eso era indiscutible

Solo por poseer tal poder, es lamentable:- dijo finalmente mi madre

Un sacrificio indispensable para preservar nuestra especie:- dijo finalmente

Días después Erza salio, al principio todo estaba tranquilo pero fue entonces cuando fuimos atacados por los Redfox, un fiero combaste se dio por días hasta el regreso de mi hermana Erza, quien ya tenia fama pero ese día finalmente fue conocida como titania.

Es tan fuerte que se cree que ella será la más poderosa de su generación, sin embargo no es la única, por que años después conoció a Mirajane Strauss quien se convirtió en su mayor rival sin embargo Mirajane no le gustaba ser el centro de atención por cuestiones que de que ella odiaba que las multitudes se acercaran hablar de ella.

Sin embargo nadie estaba seguro pues las demás familias tenían a sus respectivos primogénitos quienes su fuerza no se sabe con certeza y entre los más misteriosos son la familia hearthfilia, quienes protegen y trabajan con los humanos como si fueran uno mas entre ellos.

Eso a la mayoría de nosotros es una aberración convivir con los alimentos, pero es curioso que ellos los protejan y convivan con ellos, inconcebible, ellos ponen en riesgo completamente nuestra existencia, por eso Erza se tenia que encargar de esa criatura quien según las preediciones de Charlotte esa criatura es la clave para el final de nuestra especie.

**-fin del flash back-**

Me había sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos que no había notado que ellos estaban completamente rodeados por otras familias y entre ellas estaba la familia Redfox, quien tomaba la mano de la joven hearthfilia, pero esta muy lejos de ser perfecta como mi pequeña.

Entonces Gerald hizo sonar una copa para llamar la atención de los presentes, sus padres estaban en lo alto de la escalera y finalmente su padre hablo

Mystogan Fernández:- un tipo extraño siempre usa algo para cubrirse el rostro, dije yo pues nadie conocían su rostro o al menos ajeno a su familia usando una mascara y un traje de gala el mas moderno en el siglo en colorees azul y verde, justo a su lado estaba una hermosa señora de larga cabellera azul marino y penetrantes ojos negros como la noche vestida de un vestido de color verde oscuro con detalles en color blanco y bordes dorados.

Damas y caballeros, los hemos convocado en esta encantadora noche para celebrar el compromiso de mi hijo mayor:- dijo el mientras que con un ademán le indicaba que subiera para que los pudieran observar.

Le agradecemos a todas las familias invitadas por venir, a esta fiesta donde mi hijo mayor Gerald L. Fernández Marvell y la señorita Mirajane v. Strauss Landegre, anuncian su compromiso oficial:- dijo el para el entonces ya todos teníamos una copa del mejor elixir rojo que se pudiera encontrar.

Brindemos por su unión: dijo al tiempo que todos alzábamos las copas celebrando el hecho de que el compromiso era oficial, los ancianos estaba contentos por eso, pues era la primera unión importante en siglos que promovía la paz entre las familias o al menos según ellos.

Mas importante aun, me acerque a donde estaban los hearthfilia, pero solo pude ver al mayor conversando con algunas personas alrededor, así que la pequeña hearthfilia no estaba ahí.

**Gazille Pov:-**

Desde que mi madre me dijo que tenia que asistir a esta tonta fiesta, estaba fastidiado pero las ordenes de mi madre son indiscutibles, pues si es cierto que es una mujer calmada pero de un gran carácter.

Hasta ahora no había pasado nada importante hasta la llegada de los hearthfilia, fue mas difícil acercarse a ellos de lo que había planeado, sin embargo pude ver una pequeña que me llama completamente la atención, estaba sentada en un rincón, al parecer lloraba en silencio.

Disculpe my lady la puedo ayudar en algo?:- entonces ella levanto a mirada y pude observar que tenia unos profundos ojos negros que me miraban detenidamente

Me temo que no:- me dijo ella secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido

Tome:- le ofrecí mi pañuelo para que secara las lagrimas

Gracias:- me dijo ella con desconfianza

OH, que grosero soy, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Gazille Redfox.- haciendo una reverencia

También disculpe mi descortesía mi nombre es Levi Loxar:- me dijo ella dedicándome una leve sonrisa

**Juvia Pov:-**

El precioso vestido de mi hermana arruinado por culpa de ese… pero juvia no lo permitirá si Levi no pude disfrutar de la fiesta el tampoco lo hará, ese tipo es realmente escurridizo y para colmo tramposo, agarro a su amigo, seguro planean algo.

Tal vez quieren a ruinar el vestido de juvia, no se los permitiré mire de un lado a otro, pero no había nadie, después del anuncio del compromiso me dedique a buscarlo, fue cuando lo vi en un ventanal por el segundo piso, así lo seguí, tal vez era una trampa pero como que soy juvia Loxar me las va a pagar.

Ahí estaba a fuera en un balcón la lluvia se había calmado, así que salí mirando a mi alrededor

Hey, este yo… yo quiero disculparme de verdad lo siento:- dijo el, juvia lo miro se ve sospechoso

Sospechoso:- fue lo único que dije y el se me quedo viendo fijamente, mientras caminaba de manera lenta pero precisa

Este bueno, pues veras yo… en verdad lo siento:- me volvió a repetir como si fuera lo único que sabe decir

Demasiado tarde, juvia no te perdona por arruinar el vestido de Levi:- entonces lo vi acercarse a mi, tal vez piensa en huir otra vez, pero no, repentinamente, lo vi justo frente mío me tomo suavemente, el tiempo se había congelado cuando sentí sus fríos labios sobe los de juvia, pero la sensación que tenia juvia era diferente, era calida extraña al tiempo que a juvia se le sube la sangre a la cabeza

Qqqquueee haz hecho:- le dije llevando mis manos a mi boca

Es que no se como disculparme contigo:- me dijo el entonces di un gran paso hacia atrás sintiendo como me iba cayendo del balcón, pero repentinamente me sentí suspendía y abrió los ojos lentamente para ver que el joven de antes me sostenía la mano para evitar que me cayera.

Mire al cielo y pude ver la brillante luna sobre nosotros, era extraño para mi, en mi una sensación como nunca antes nació, en medio de la oscuridad ese chico se convirtió en mi luz.

**Pov normal:- **

Como dice un dicho ya conocido, en esta vida no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable, esta fiesta estaba marcada como una broma mas del destino.

Mientras sus dorados ojos lo trataban de engañar natsu estaba incrédulo ante lo que veía, el vestido rosa estampado con rosas rojas, la tenia justo enfrente trecientos años buscándola sin tener el menor éxito y ahora que la tiene enfrente.

Tú eres Lucy hearthfilia:- pregunto natsu acercándose a ella incrédulo lo que sus ojos le mostraban

Quien eres?:- respondió la pequeña niña de rubios cabellos y una penetrante mirada verde azulada, natsu quedo perplejo si ella era una hearthfilia el sentimiento no sea correspondido

Yo… soy natsu:- por algún motivo no pudo terminar de decirle su nombre

Joven Dragneel, un gusto en conocerle:- se acerco Gazille, al lugar al notar la presencia de natsu cerca de la de Lucy

Dragneel?:- contesto Lucy con cierto disgusto

Lucy, te busca tu hermano:- le dijo Gazille para sacarla de ese lugar y de una situación incomoda, pues bien sabía que la muerte de su madre había sido provocada por Zeref Dragneel el abuelo de natsu y que años atrás los mismos Dragneel intentaron acecinarla.

Con permiso:- dijo Lucy retirándose al lado de Gazille, caminando perdiéndose entre los invitados mientras en otro punto otra importante reunión se daba, en un lugar apartado y oscuro del castillo

Un gusto conocerle:- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia

El gusto es mío:- dijo correspondió el gesto como un caballero

Aun que el saludo correcto seria cuento tiempo sin vernos Laxus-san:- le dijo Mirajane con una picara sonrisa

No tienes remedio:- dijo Laxus con una media sonrisa

Me alegro de que estés bien:- sonrío tristemente

Te felicito por tu compromiso Mira:- le contesto Laxus de una manera impasible

Yo.. yo.. no quería hacerlo:- dijo Mirajane un poco desesperada

Es por el bien de tu familia, no hay remedio:- dijo finalmente Laxus dándose la vuelta:- y es lo mismo conmigo

Pero yo te amo Laxus:- dijo Mirajane agarrando suave mente la manga de su traje

Mira estas alianzas son importantes y causarían muchos problemas:- contesto Laxus

Lo se, pero yo no quiero estar con nadie más:- le contesto mira ya mas calmada

Estas dispuesta afrontar las consecuencias?:- el tono serio de Laxus la dejo helada y sin poder contestar desvío la mirada

Vez Mirajane, si no puedes afrontarlas no podemos estar juntos:- dijo finalmente Laxus mientras regresaba a la fiesta dejando a una confundida Mirajane

* * *

**y bien que ponina?**

**LA VERDAD ESTOS DIAS ME HE ESTADO QUEBRANDO LA CABEZA, XD LAS IDEAS SIMPLEMENTE NO QUERIAN SALIR PERO YA ESTA AQUI EL CAPITULO**

**por favor dejen sus comentarios son realmente importantes para mi como apoyo moral asi como para saber que tanto les gusta esta historia-**

**asi que les dejo un mini avanse:-**

"Lissana no eres una niña pequeña que no pueda entender las cosas, el amor es una cosa con la que no se puede jugar, ni forzar, si quieres a Natsu en tu vida debes mostrarle que eres la mujer que necesita, haz que te aprenda amar, no solo creas que el se va enamorar de ti por que están comprometidos:- le dije de manera seria pues si bien sabia yo de eso"

"Velo por el lado positivo, ahora conoces el rostro de tu enemigo:- me dijo el en tono neutral"

"Erza Scarlet, no imaginaba encontrarte en estas tierras:- al escuchar la voz me paralice"

**LES GUSTO? bueno quieren saber mas pues lo sabran en el proximo capitulo **

**att: simca90**


	6. Consecuencias y Cambios

**hola!**

**como estan todos?, espero que bien estoy aquo publicando este capitulo y espero de corazon que les guste, bueno como sabran estoy publicaando 4 historias aparte de esta y estoy muy contenta con los resultados, en verdad agradesco mucho que leen esta historia al igual que las demas que escribo, gracias a todas las personitas que han puesto este fisc en favoritos y yas saben que en verdad les agradesco sus comentarios.**

**miner1144:**-que bien que ya estes registrada, te agradesco tu comentario y espero que te guste este capitulo =)

**lulu.c1t4:- **que bien que te guste y gracias por leer la historia tambien espero que te guste el capitulo

**Guest:- **muchas gracias me siento alagada de saber que te guste esta historia, en verdad me alegra que comentes me siento feliz =9

** bueno chicas y chicos no los entretengo y que disfruten la lectura:**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:-**

**Consecuencias y Cambios**

La caída del rey anterior fue por causada por traición, solamente un ser oscuro tenia tal vitalidad, ese ser oscuro era conocido como Lilith la madre oscura, la reina de los vampiros, los pocos registros que quedaban de ella se volvieron un completo secreto pues los ancianos decidieron mantenerla en un sueño profundo como eterno, pero eso no garantizaba que evitarían su regreso.

**Mirajane pov:**

Espera:- le dije al ver que el nuevamente me dejaría, tenia que ser valiente lo amaba mas a que a nada y nadie, mis manos temblaban, mientras el se detuvo y me miro levantando una ceja

Laxus yo… iré contigo:- dije finalmente y pude ver su expresión de sorpresa al escucharme

Estas segura que es lo que deseas?:- dijo el mirándome

Si, yo quiero estar a tu lado:- camine hasta el hasta quedar de frente y por fin poder besarlo, el me tomo de la cintura mientras que nos fundíamos en un beso apasionado.

Mirajane esta por demás que lo que te voy a decir así que te esperare, en aquel lugar:- me dijo el retirándose de el lugar

Estaré ahí en 5 días:- le dije sonriente pues por hoy seguiría con esta farsa y mañana me escaparía para que Laxus pueda sacar a la pequeña Lucy de aquí.

La fiesta seguía su trascurso normal, hasta el amanecer donde todas las familias a empezaban a irse, el castillo quedaba poco a poco vacío la noche había dado muchas sorpresas y la fiesta se considero un éxito.

Mira-nee:- mi hablo mi pequeña Lissana

Que sucede?:- le pregunte al mirarla un poco deprimida

Sabes yo en la noche vi a Natsu?:- eso era lo normal pero que le preocupa

Si y que paso?:- le dije mirándola

Ayer estaba buscando a Natsu, pero no lo encontré, yo subí al segundo piso para ver si lo veía desde ahí, pero entonces lo vi:- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Que viste?:- le dije pues ella nunca lloraba por nada

Yo se que el me ve como su amiga, pero nunca he visto esa mirada de amor en sus ojos:- dijo Lissana triste

Con quien estaba?:- pregunte

Con Lucy Hearthfilia:- dijo Lissana entre lágrimas y lo que me dijo me había dejado sorprendida

Tal vez te estés equivocando, ellos… no pueden ser:- le dije pues yo sabía por parte de Laxus su historia con los Dragneel

Lo se, pero el nunca me ha mirado de esa forma:- me volvió a decir

Lissana no eres una niña pequeña que no pueda entender las cosas, el amor es una cosa con la que no se puede jugar, ni forzar, si quieres a Natsu en tu vida debes mostrarle que eres la mujer que necesita, haz que te aprenda amar, no solo creas que el se va enamorar de ti por que están comprometidos:- le dije de manera seria pues si bien sabia yo de eso

Mira nee:- me miro limpiándose las lágrimas entonces me agache hasta quedar a su altura,

Lissana quiero que sepas que el amor verdadero te lleva hacer cosas que no harías, te hace libre de muchas cadenas, como te condena a sufrir si no es correspondido, por el amor se puede todo, así que recuérdalo bien Lissana:- le dije mirándola fijamente

Esta bien:- me dijo con su sonrisa habitual

Ahora tú y elf-chan vallan a preparar sus maletas tenemos que regresar a Paris:- le conteste y así la vi que se fuera hacer lo que le dije mientras me encargo de mi oyente

No es correcto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas:- le dije esperando que saliera de su escondite

Que conmovedoras palabras Mirajane:- se mostró aplaudiendo

Estoy aquí para verte Mirajane:- me dijo el mirándome desafiante

Que pena, yo no tengo ganas de hacer lo mismo:- conteste con una linda sonrisa

Mirajane, no tengo interés en tus acciones pasadas, pero si haces algún perjuicio no te perdonare:- me dijo calmadamente

Así que estas aquí para amenazarme:- conteste de la misma manera

Aparte de eso, espero que nos llevemos bien:- me dijo el con una sonrisa

Gerald, no necesidad de intervenir de esa manera, tu forma de actuar es poco razonable:- dije manteniendo mi postura

Razonable?:- dijo con ironía

Tú vas a ser mi esposa y te encuentras con otro el día de nuestro compromiso, creo que estoy siendo muy indulgente contigo:- me dijo mirándome con enojo

Hagamos un trato:- dije desafiante

Un trato?:- me miro sorprendido

Yo tengo la información que buscas Gerald:- le dije mirándolo seria y firme mente

Que quieres cambio:-analizando la situación

Dejaras ir a mis hermanos y a mí y después tú te encargaras de que únicamente yo quede como la traidora:- le dije sabiendo que era posible que se negara

Bien ahora dime donde esta:- me dijo serio y yo lo mire:- soy un hombre de palabra Mirajane y lo sabes no se por que dudas de mi

Se llama precaución:- le dije

Me agradas Mirajane, por eso lo hare:- me dijo el mientras que se retiraba sin decir nada

Sin perder el tiempo saque a mis hermanos y una vez fuera de España, respire después de todo Gerald si es hombre de palabra, así avanzamos hasta el castillo Strauss, donde deje a mis hermanos y tome unas cuantas de mis cosas para encontrarme con Laxus,.

**Lucy pov:-**

Lucy, haz hecho un excelente trabajo:- me dijo Laxus al verme pensativa

Nii-sama:- lo mere con intriga pues si bien me había contenido las ganas de querer matar a los odiosos Dragneel

Eso?… solo que no entiendo que hacen ellos ahí:- le dije pues según lo que me habían dicho ellos no estarían presentes, pero al encontrarme con el sujeto de cabello rosa algo en mi interior pareció sacudirse, no lo entendía pero seguro era por la rabia de verlos campantes…

Pues al parecer fueron como extras en la fiesta:- me contesto el

Aun así fue desagradable:- dije yo con reproche

Velo por el lado positivo, ahora conoces el rostro de tu enemigo:- me dijo el en tono neutral

Ahora ellos también conocen el mío:- le dije con reproche

Pues también es una situación inconveniente, pero no quería que te quedaras encerrada sin que yo no este:- me dijo el con una ligera sonrisa

Nii-sama… lo vas a hacer verdad?:- le dije mirándolo

Si, aprovechare que nuestro padre se encuentra en hibernación:- me dijo el

Me agrada, pero… sabes que esto complica las cosas:- le dije soltando mi cabello

Si, lo se por eso nos vamos a mudar:- me contesto mirando por la ventana

A donde iremos?:- le pregunte

Japón:- ahí estaremos a salvo por algunos años

Comprendo, nii-sama me encargare de los preparativos:- le dije con confianza pues así le quitaría una preocupación menos

Gracias Lucy:- me dijo el mientras hacia que detuvieran el carruaje y el salía en busca de su encuentro

Con el paso del tiempo nos enfrentamos a los Fernández en su ira por la ruptura de ambos compromisos, haciendo que más de una casa reconsiderara sus alianza, puesto que Mirajane algunos años después se caso con mi hermano, los Dragneel tomara esa excusa para buscarnos como enemigos de todas los clanes, pues según esto poníamos en riesgo a las familias, poco a poco nos fuimos integrando en la sociedad humana que avanza a pasos a agigantados.

Los humanos no son tan indefensos pero nuestro deber es conservar el equilibrio, un equilibrio que los demás clanes no pensaron con claridad, por el hambre de poder y su arrogancia.

Quinientos años entre humanos, es divertido verlos, observarlos incluso me llegue a encariñar con mas de uno, también hemos estado cambiando de país pues no podemos confiarnos simplemente, en quinientos años lo único que hicieron los nuestros fue un lugar al donde pertenecer, un lugar donde ellos no pueden llegar, ese lugar lo llamaron "el triangulo" un lugar donde fue creada una gran barrera para que los humanos nunca pudieran encontrar aquel lugar.

Ellos han nombrado como su rey a igneel Dragneel y las familias que lo siguen son muy numerosas sin embargo como parte de las 7 familias principales nos hemos mantenido al margen, pues aun siendo el rey carece de poder para destruir mi clan y sus aliados, pocos años después Erza también traiciono a su clan y cerca de trescientos años a tras ha estado con nosotros en una resistencia contra el reinado de "el triangulo"

Aislados en sus creencias, de que los humanos deben ser destruidos, cuando en realidad tal vez nosotros en verdad debamos a prender de ellos, su vida en esta tierra es un suspiro comparada con nuestra larga existencia, en quinientos años he visto como han mejorado notablemente sus condiciones de vida.

Es tan curioso verlos como se esfuerzan por salir adelante, como se enamoran y se desenamoran, las familias que se arman se pierden a lo largo del tiempo, en mi existencia he podido apreciar demasiadas cosas que nunca me canso.

Lucy, se que esto pude ser molesto pero quiero que regreses a Londres:- me dijo mi hermano mirándome mientras caminábamos entre la gente.

Sucede algo malo?:- le pregunte con precaución

Si, nuestro padre ha despertado:- me dijo el con un semblante serio y la mirada perdida en la nada

Estará furioso:- dije como afirmación

No:- me dijo el para mi sorpresa

Tenemos que reunirnos con el?:- le conteste temerosa pues, aun que no he visto a mi padre en siglos es un hombre necio y de un fuerte carácter

Si, pero necesito que te adelantes puesto que Mirajane esta en su hibernación:- me dijo el pues a pesar de que no lo decía estaba muy preocupado por dejar a su mujer dormir en una nación extraña como lo es America.

Comprendo, aun que me gustaría que fuera con nosotros:- le dije pues estaría más segura así

No, ella no se puede ir de estas tierras sabes que cuando hibernamos es peligroso:- me dijo el exaltado

Bien entonces saldré para Inglaterra mañana, junto con Erza:- le conteste mientras que me acomodaba el vestido azul, con flores que llevaba puesto, el corsé me estaba matando.

**Una semana después Londres Inglaterra 1850.**

Hime-sama es bueno tenerla de vuelta:- me dijo virgo al verme

Te he extrañado virgo:- le dedique una dulce sonrisa mientras que me dirigía a mi habitación cuando me encontré con caprico.

Lucy tengo algo que hacer, así que volveré por la noche:- me dijo Erza disculpándose conmigo por no poder acompañarme

Comprendo, solo ten cuidado:- le dije mientras la veía salir con ese vestido azul marino con blanco que tanto me gusta, ojala algún día pueda usar hermosos vestidos como los de Erza

Lucy-sama, su padre la espera en su estudio:- me dijo el mientras me daba una cordial bienvenida al castillo,

Gracias, caprico en un momento voy a reunirme con el:- le conteste entrando a mi alcoba que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones, los muebles era nuevos y la decoración tenía un excelente acabado de acorde a la época.

Me recosté un momento, el viaje había sido bastante largo, abrí mi maleta y escogí mi mejor vestido, es un vestido blanco con un corcel en azul y listones del mismo tono, recogí mi cabellera en una cebolla y escogí mis zapatos blancos.

Me siento nerviosa puesto que desde hace 600 o 700 años no veo a mi padre, a decir verdad su letargo fue mas prolongando de lo normal, eso me preocupa pues no se sabían de casos así, sin embargo el despertó después de un largo, largo tiempo.

Sin más demora me dirigí a su despacho tocando levemente esperando la aprobación para entrar a aquel lugar.

Adelante:- escuche esa ronca voz de mi padre, gire la perilla y me introducía al lugar, camine despacio hasta quedar frente al enorme escritorio de cedro que tenía enfrente

Ya estoy aquí padre:- le dije haciendo una reverencia

Lucy, mi hija cuanto haz crecido:- me dijo el con una voz paternal acercándose a mi que hasta me dio escalofríos

Pa..dre?:- inaudito el hombre frío que había conocido años atrás me abrazaba desesperadamente sorprendiéndome.

**Erza pov:- **

Desde que llegamos a Inglaterra note un inusual movimiento en los puertos, nunca puedes estar seguro cuando ellos vendrán por a vida de Lucy, así que mire a los alrededores, buscando indicios minuciosamente con la mirada.

Camine mezclándome con las personas, hasta que vi a una joven pareja era un chico no mayor a los 15 años y una joven en promedio de la misma edad, deje escapar un suspiro cansado, me recordó a mi pequeño hermanito Natsu.

Natsu:- dije mirando al cielo, pues aproximadamente el se vera de esa edad, así me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta terminar en un lugar alejado y cerca de un precipicio.

Erza Scarlet, no imaginaba encontrarte en estas tierras:- al escuchar la voz me paralice, no por miedo ni nada, tenia que cubrir ese rubor que inundaba mis mejillas.

Sabia que este lugar nunca es tranquilo:- conteste lo mas serena que pude

Los humanos nunca se quedan quietos:- me contesto con un tono lleno de misterio

Es de suponer por que su vida es corta:- le conteste sin voltearlo a ver:- pero tu no estas aquí para hablar de ellos

Tan directa como siempre, tienes razón estoy aquí de paso, pero siempre es un placer verte:- me dijo el tomando delicadamente un mechón de mis cabellos mientras depositaba un beso en el.

Es por la revuelta que se esta armando en irlanda:- le dije mirándolo de frente mientras este clavaba su mirada en mí

Bueno, ya que lo sabes no te lo puedo ocultar, si es por eso:- me dijo el sin perder detalle

He escuchado que hay un factor en contra de la nobleza, así como están creando a más dybbuk:- conteste examinando su expresión

"el triangulo" sospecha de su facción:- me respondió con preocupación

Tenemos a unos cuantos en investigación:- dije sin más

Así que, si es una tercera facción:- dijo pensativo

Gerald… yo … :- la inseguridad me invadió

No, te preocupes el esta bien y su matrimonio será en unos cincuenta o tal vez cien años mas, cuando cumpla 1,500 años al igual que Lissana:-. Eso me había dejado pensativa y en un momento a otro sentí su brazo en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el mientras me robaba un beso.

Su beso me había dejado la mente en blanco, la respiración me faltaba pero no era impedimento para que me robara otro mas, en una rose apasionado por nuestras bocas, un escalofrío recorría mi espalda mientras las piernas me temblaban, me sentí débil e indefensa.

Sus besos eran apasionados y llenos de lujuria… por momentos quería perderme en ese éxtasis embriagante, su aroma varonil me es inconfundible me va arrebatando los sentidos haciéndome perderme poco a poco en ellos.

Erza se mía:- me dijo el en un susurro en mi oído

Mientras permanezcas al lado de mi familia no podré hacerlo:- le dije apartándome sutilmente de el

Erza se lo fuerte que eres pero no tientes a tu suerte:- me dijo el pasando a mi lado

Dame una razón para no aniquilar a la chiquilla Hearthfilia:- dijo con un tono de desprecio

Por que ella es quien nos puede salvar:- le dije sin inmutarme

Ella es la que nos destruirá:- gruño mientras que desaparecía

Una vez sola, suspire, aun no entiendo que tiene ese sujeto que me hace sentir como gelatina, dije mirando nuevamente al horizonte observando el atardecer, pocos minutos mas me dirigí a la mansión Hearthfilia recordando lo que me había orillado a traicionar a mi propia familia.

* * *

**y bien que ponina?**

**jejejeje pues bien esto fue el capitulo 5 espero en verdad no haberlos hecho, esperar demaciado, pero ultimamente he estado ocupada con varias cosas, por lo que no puedo conectarme seguido, asi que subo de manera rapida los fic, pero leo cada uno de sus reviews asi que no olviden dejar su opinion **

**por favor dejen sus comentarios son realmente importantes para mi como apoyo moral asi como para saber que tanto les gusta esta historia, asi que ya saben**

**disculpen en esta ocacionno les podre dejar avanses es mejor el suspenso XD, asi que nos leemos luego **

**att: simca90**


	7. RAZONES

**hola!**

**como estan bien?, creo que si bueno en pocos dias sera mi cumpleaños y he estado pensando como celebrarlo y llegue a una conclucion, no solo quiero pasarla con mis amigos y familiares, tambien quiero festejar con ustedes, por llegar a un año mas XD asi que decidi hacer lo siguiente, voy a hacer un concurso jajaja y el premio sera un fic de un oneshot de su pareja de anime favorito o mejor aun ser participes de la historia que creare, ¿que les parece?, pues yo lo veo superr no se ustedes pero al final pondre las preguntas para este lindo regalo de mi para ustedes. **

**Asi que muchas gracias por sus comentarios =)**

**megumi megurine:- gracias por comentar, me animo mucho tu comentario, me alegra de verdad que te gusten mis historias y espero que participes en el concurso **

**fairytail2012:- jajaja linda muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno NO ES MI INTENCION DEJARTE TRISTE SI NO INTRIGADA jajajajaja asi que hoy traigoel capitulo **

**thehinata:- gracias linda por comentar y aqui esta el capitulo **

**jajajajaja no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten el capitulo =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**Razones**

**Erza pov:-**

Si bien era cierto que Lucy tiene el poder de destruir a toda la civilización tal como la conocemos, ella también tiene el poder de protegerla, en todo este tiempo la he estado vigilando de cerca y por ello me atrevo a defenderla ella no es la persona que llevara acabo la destrucción de nuestra raza o de la civilización.

Su vida es lo mas preciado y su muerte podría atraer a lo que ellos llaman el Apocalipsis por eso es mi deber protegerla al igual que las familias que lo hacen.

**Flash back- **

Faltan pocos días para tu boda Erza-nee sama, no esta nerviosa?:- me pregunto Lissana

No:- respondí ignorando sus preguntas molestas

Enserio? Cando me case con Natsu espero estar tan tranquila como tú:- me dijo ella

Disculpa Lissana en este momento me siento indispuesta me podrías dejar a solas:- le pedí pues no quería ser descortés

Ya, con permiso nee sama:- dijo ella retirándose al fin de mi habitación

Mis pensamientos solo estaban en lo que me había enterado días antes, como pude ser tan ciega, esa chiquilla es… la reencarnación de Lilith-sama, es un motivo por el cual las familias temen su despertar, para evitar ser juzgados por ella.

Su juicio de sangre es lo que llevara a la corona al más apto, pues las intenciones de Lilith-sama eran muy diferentes en siglos posteriores, pero el hecho de que ella decidiera abandonar su antigua forma significa que planeo esto con tanta anticipación.

Como es posible… eso es… por eso los Hearthfilia… por dios, tengo que buscar la manera de comprobar esto, entonces visitare a Charlotte.

Así con esa resolución, viaje hasta las extrañas tierras de la india donde se refugia la vidente más poderosa de nuestra especia, conocida como Charlotte, dejando atrás todo lo que conlleva las responsabilidades de mi familia, posiblemente si lo que pienso es real.. yo no puedo volver con ellos.

Pasaron días para que por fin llegara a la india, diez o quince días viajando sin descanso, hasta la morada de Charlotte, entre las junglas de la india y sus incontables peligros me escabullí hasta llegar a la montaña mas alta, cerca de una gran cascada, ahí estaba ella mirándome desde lo alto

Erza Scarlet Dragneel, te estaba esperando:- dijo ella dando de la vuelta dándome a entender que la siguiera y así fue lo mas rápido que pude me acerque a ella quien me condujo mas adentro de la montaña pasando estrechas veredas donde apenas podía caminar.

Hemos llegado:- dijo ella descubriendo un pasadizo entre la maleza

Disculpe mi intromisión:- le dije a ella y ella me miro examinándome

Eres valiente e inteligente, se a lo que vienes Erza:- me dijo ella con una voz suave y amable

Entonces me lo podría decir por favor?:- le pedí de una manera seria y humilde muy impropia de los portadores del apellido Dragneel

Hay una vieja profecía que hace años ya nadie escucha, pero es cierta:- me dijo ella alzando una ceja y mientras cerraba los ojos y avivaba el fuego de la fogata

Ah! Sí, dice así: en un tiempo en que la verdad aflore, como un pichonzuelo del cascaron, en el momento de nacer, al mundo, la verdad estará en el viento y el viento se vuelve una tempestad.

Una vez puesta en libertad, la verdad viajara y liberara el conocimiento y habrá aquellos que no deseen que la verdad sea revelada y aun así llegara a ser conocida por todos.

En ese día el vampiro se volverá contra su especie y el hermano asesinara el hermano y el amigo matara a su amigo en nombre de la verdad.

Entonces el habrá sido el primero, pero su verdad pasara inadvertida y los hijos lo traicionaran.

Uno de los suyos traerá tempestad y el hijo mandara y así se volverá el primero y el ultimo.

Eso si lo había escuchado:- dije yo pensando en lo que podía significar

Pero no es todo querida!, nadie recuerda el principio o el final de esa profecía:- me contesto ella e inmediatamente respondió :- aquellos que se volvieron el consejo, ocultaron esas partes apropósito pues se habla del resurgimiento de la primera y de la traición del primer rey y su destrucción,:- me dijo ella haciendo que me llenara de mas dudas

Acércate al fuego y obsérvalo detenidamente, en el veras la historia de nuestros ancestros, una historia que esta destinada a repetirse…

Y como dijo ella mire el fuego y repentinamente en el aprecian, imágenes de un poco que no conozco y me mostró una impresionante historia, lo que mis padres y mi familia me habían enseñado no se acercaba nada a esa realidad fue cuando comprendí que acecinar a esa pequeña traería la destrucción de nuestra raza, pues provocaría la ira de quien duerme en su interior.

Ahora pequeña ve el futuro de lo que les espera si ella muere:- los humanos perecían, con todas sus creaciones, los hombres lobos empezaban a gobernar el mundo acecinando a todo aquel que se presumía inmortal y toda nuestra especia Moria de sed, acecinándole los unos a los otros, la sed tan insoportable que acabaría la cordura de cualquiera.

Morir sin poder morir, solo aquellos elegidos descansarían por siempre en la tierra y el resto sufriría el holocausto de nuestra especie y el mundo entero.

Y como se que esto es verdad:- le pedí a la persona que tenia frente a mi

Por el mismo motivo por el cual tu haz venido a verme:- me contesto ella, yo Salí de mi casa sabiendo que en pocos días mi compromiso con el primogénito fullbuster se realizaría, lo que acababa de saber era tan impactante que no podría volver a mi casa.

Jamás volvería a formar parte de la familia Dragneel, no por lo que hallan hecho ahora si no por mi honor, por que se que es lo correcto y no puedo permitir que esto suceda.

Gracias:- le dije a la señora de blanca cabellera y ojos oscuros que tenia enfrente

**Fin del flash back**

Erza te encuentras bien?:- me dijo Lucy parada justo frente a mi

Perdona, es solo que estaba pensando:- le dije con una linda sonrisa, esa pequeña tenia algo que me hacia querer protegerla

Moo Erza, sabes que te estaba esperando desde hace rato para ir a recoger mi nuevo vestido:- me dijo Lucy con reproche

Disculpa Lucy, por que no vamos ahora:- le dije y ella dibujo una enorme sonrisa

No, ahora es tiempo de descansar por que iremos a Francia:- me dijo entusiasmada

Pero si acabamos de llegar:- le dije y ella cambio su mirada a una seria

Tenemos que ir a Francia con urgencia:-mientras en su mirada se ocultaba detrás de su cabellera suelta

**Natsu pov:- **

Joven Natsu, su padre lo ha mandado a llamar:- me dijo makao fiel mayordomo de la familia

Donde esta?:- dije caminando con furia pues ni bien me despierto me entero que mi hermana ha traicionada ha mi familia

Esta en el triangulo, ha mandado para que venga por usted:- me dijo el mientras me encaminaba a la bahía mas cercana

Bien llévame hasta el:- la furia invadía en mi no concebía que mi Hermana hubiera traicionado a mi familia uniéndose con "los hearthfilia"

En mis días de viaje pude observar como los humanos habían evolucionado, lo suficiente para crear gobiernos independientes de un reinado y las movilizaciones de insurgencia y los nuevos juguetes de la humanidad.

Por lo visto ya aprendieron a utilizar la pólvora como un arma:- le dije a makao cuando cabalgábamos.

Y no solo eso:_ dijo makao llamando mi atención

Explícate:- le pedí

el reinado del triangulo se ha creado con el fin de mantenernos alejados de los humanos y sus problemas pues desde hace algunos años se han desatado guerras y entre ellas surgió un movimiento llamado la inquisición, este grupo fue creado para desterrar las practicas satánicas o mas bien evitar que los hombre vallan a la oscuridad:_ me dijo makao

Así que el hombre, se dedica a perseguir al hombre:- interesante

Pero así también dejan expuestos a seres como nosotros:- me dijo advirtiendo mis intenciones

Entonces este lugar ya no es divertido:-dije con enojo

Joven Natsu las cosas han cambiado por lo que será mejor que vallamos a el triangulo:- me dijo al llegar al puerto donde un barco ya nos esperaba y en las velas ondeaba la insignia dragneel.

Haci viajamos por días en el mar hasta llegar a nuestro destino, una isla que los marineros la llamaban maldita, mientras alrededor observa innumerables embarcaciones naufragando en las cercanías de la isla.

Al desembarcar, me dirigí al castillo principal donde estaba mi padre…

Hijo mío me alegra tu retorno de tu sueño:- me dijo el mientras que yo me arrodillaba ante su presencia

Padre:- dije al levantarme

Hijo supongo que makao te ha puesto al corriente de la situación:- me dijo el con pesar

Así es padre:- dije con respeto

Hijo mío, te encomendare una misión importante:- me expresó seriamente

Dime padre, cumpliré con tu mandato:- dije con acatamiento

Me alegra escuchar eso, por ello te enviare a que busques a Erza y la traigas ante mi para que sea juzgada por sus acciones:- me dijo el con una voz ronca

Como ordene padre:- dije dispuesto a salir

Natsu espera:- haciendo que detuviera mi paso:- antes de que vallas a cumplir con tu misión, necesito que estudies a los humanos

Que?, padre eso..:- no había terminado de hablar cuando mi padre me callo solo con la mirada

Natsu, los hombres han cambiado y nosotros tenemos que evolucionar mas que ellos así que entrenaras con gildards

Como ordenes padre- dije saliendo de la habitación, mientra makao me mostraba mis aposento, el viaje hasta el triangulo ha sido largo pero nada comparado con la amargura de saber que mi hermana ahora es una traidora.

Desde pequeño Erza siempre, me dio miedo pero también sentía un profundo respeto por ella, pues no solo era mi hermana a decir verdad la consideraba hermosa y digna de respeto.

Si tan solo pudiera entenderla, siempre fue así llena de orgullo y altivez, tan enigmática que casi nunca sabía en lo que estaba pensando, era difícil de entender, solitaria, bien lo decían los soldados, las personas fuertes siempre tienden a ser solitarias.

Por eso también me da curiosidad saber que es lo que orillo a mi hermana a tomar una decisión tan drástica como esa, aun que me da rabia que este con lo hearthfilia, ellos que por su causa murió nuestro abuelo zeref.

El callo en las manos de esa mujer y eso me llenaba de furia, por que estaría con aquellos que mataron y pusieron en duda nuestro clan, por que Erza? Por que haz ido con ellos.

En pocos días me puse al tanto de los clanes que están bajo el reinado de el triangulo, a quienes tengo que ir a dar mis saludos, la principal familia de apoyo son los Fernández, de ahí Strauss y finalmente los Loxar

Los fullbuster después de la traición de Erza se alejaron y no están de parte de nadie pasando eso los hearthfilia están unidos con los Redfox, pero según se ya no es por compromiso.

Que habrá pasado para que continuaran la alianza sin compromiso?, eso es un punto interesante que valdrá la pena investigar, para poder dividir y vencer.

Aun que los hearthfilia son bastante poderosos por si mismos y las facciones que le siguen, pero después de leer los informes actualmente existe la teoría de una facción extra que esta en contra de este reinado si ellos se unen con los hearthfilia será un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

Así que el problema siguen siendo los hearthfilia, ahora la pregunta del millón es como acabar con ellos sin morir en el intento?

Natsu, de verdad haz vuelto:- vi como Lissana abría las puertas de mi habitación ingresando a ella seguidamente mientras que se abalanzaba sobre mí

Lissana:- dije yo al verla a decir verdad había crecido demasiado en los años en que no la había visto

Natsu me alegro de verte:- me dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

A mi también:- dije con sequedad pues no estaba de humor

Disculpa por venir así de repente:- me dijo ella mientas que me daba un abrazo

No te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa:- le dije para calmarla

En verdad?:- me dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado

Si, solo es que estaba pensando en cosas:-. Le conteste pues ella no tiene por que estar mezclada en estos asuntos

He escuchado que tu padre te mandado a matar a erza, esta bien eso?:- me dijo ella mirando por la ventana

Si, ella abandono nuestro clan, para mi ella esta muerta:- sentencie mientras me acerque a lissana para tomarla para la cintura

Ese es el destino de los traidores verdad:- dijo ella con tristeza y la cabeza gacha

Si:- conteste para tratar de olvidar mis penas en sus brazos

* * *

**y bien que ponina?**

**como dije arriba hare un pequeño concurso en base a unas preguntas rapidas, que el primero en contestarlas correctamente ganara un fic hecho por mi en base a su pareja favorita o con su personaje favorito y lo estare publicando el dia de mi cumpleaños para celebrarlo con ustedes =)**

**1:-basandonos en el anime y manga dime tres motivos por los que crees que natsu le gusta lucy**

**2:-¿cual es la motivacion de crimen sociere?**

**3:-¿cual es la armadura mas fuerte de erza?**

**4:-dime nombre del artista y serie de la que pertenese esta cancion: DAYBREAKS BELL**

**5:-dime cuantas obras publicadas tiene mashima-sensei**

**6:-segun este fic,¿donde mantubieron pricionera a lucy durante su infancia?**

**7:-¿Qué número, si se le quita la mitad, da cero?**

**bien con esto doy inicio a este concurso que lo hare en tres fics incluyendo este... asi que esten pendientes por si no alcanzan a este concurso es decir que hare tres fics de regalo para ustedes que son mis fans, por otra parte para los que no son usuarios de fanfiction, pueden dejarme un correo electronico y yo me pondre encontacto con ustedes en caso de ganar **

**disculpen en esta ocacionno les podre dejar avanses es mejor el suspenso XD, asi que nos leemos luego, suerte y besos**

**att: simca90**


	8. Chapter 8

**notas de la autora:**

**1.- los personajes de la serie de fairy tail pertenecen a hiro mashima sensei.**

**2.- si me perteneceran habria mas NALU y gerald se habria casado ya con erza XD**

**3:- apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo-**

**ya no los entretengo mas y que disfruten la lectura:**

* * *

Capitulo 7:

**Lucy Pov:**

-Erza estoy aburrida de las cortesanas de Paris- le dije mirando a unas extravagantes señoras cotorreando con un sujeto completamente ebrio.

-tal vez debamos viajar a Italia- me dijo ella sonriendo mientras observábamos al hombre caer de borracho.

-supongo, será bueno ir a ver los viñedos que tenemos- dije recordando que Laxus estaba ahí.- ¿por que no viajar a Japón?

-pero de todos modos tenemos que ir a Italia- me dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un taza de te.

-Entonces que tal si vamos a Rusia- dije yo tratando de zafarme de ver a mi hermano

-Lucy si sigues enojada con Laxus por que le borro la memoria a esa chica- me dijo fijando su mirada en mí y depositando esa fina taza de porcelana con grabados florales sobre su plato a juego en detalles azul.

-si, no tenia que hacerlo yo la iba a convertir- le dije mientras que miraba por la ventana ver a las personas pasar.

-sabes que lo hizo para protegerte. Ella terminaría traicionándote- al decirme eso la mire fijamente mientras que ella no se inmutaba de su lugar.-sigues siendo muy amable Lucy. Tu mejor que nadie debes saber la naturaleza de los humanos o ya se te olvido lo de…

-¡Basta Erza! tu sabes que eso no es lo que yo quería- le dije poniendo las manos en la mesilla en la que estábamos.

- lo que quiero darte a entender es que lo humanos son frágiles y no tiene el valor para seguir una vida de inmortalidad- me dijo Erza tratando de calmar mi ira y el dolor de recordar aquel trago amargo.

- Comprendo pero no vuelvas a mencionar ese tema- dije desviando la mirada acomodando mi vestido de color esmeralda.

-ya que nos hemos entendido vallamos a Italia- dijo Erza ya mas tranquila y yo asentí en consentimiento.

No tengo mas remedio a pesar de ya haber desarrollado mejor mis poder con ayuda de Erza un soy débil. Ni si quiera se acera una centésima del poder que ella pose.

La envidio por que ella no tiene problemas para andar libremente pero yo… yo soy una historia completamente diferente. No puedo viajar sola a mi voluntad.

Las estaciones pasan una y otra vez frente a mis ojos y sigo sin poder cambiar el significado de mi vida. Una vida que no le encuentro sentido desde que lo conocí.

Tal vez viajar a Italia no sea una mala e idea. Tal vez suceda algo interesante antes de entrara en mi hibernación.

Así finalmente nuestro destino esta decidido Italia no es la mejor ciudad para vivir. Los preparativos estuvieron listos en pocos días para nuestra partida y como llegamos desaparecimos una vez más.

Di una rápida mirada para ver por última vez la fachada de la casa. Sin perder el tiempo subí al carruaje donde viajaremos hacia Italia. Definitivamente no extrañaría demasiado Paris.

Más bien extrañare las preciosas tierras americanas o las misteriosas tierras de Asia. El viaja fue corto comparado con siglos anteriores. De cierto modo la modernidad es increíble.

-Lucy ¿te encuentras bien?- me hablo Erza con un rostro de preocupación.

- si, por ahora estaré bien- le dije sintiendo cada vez mas el cansancio en mi- pronto tendré que ir a dormir pero aun no quiero hacerlo

-Lucy- dijo Erza en un susurro apenas audible mientras que yo trato desesperadamente por mantenerme despierta como si mi instinto me indicara que lo hiciera por que algo importante esta por suceder.

**Italia 1854:**

En poco días ya estoy en la hermosa Italia mire a mis alrededores examinando con cuidado mis alrededores. Llegando ana hermosa costa para buscar a nuestro contacto que nos proporcionara los suministros necesarios.

Paseando cerca del puerto sin darme cuenta mis pasos me condujeron hasta la torre del faro donde mire embelezada el mar y su magnificencia. Por una vez en mucho tiempo me sentí libre, sin presiones o ataduras.

La brisa del mar hace que mi vestido azul ondee con el viento mientras observo el sol caer dejándole paso a la noche.

Un fugaz recuerdo cruel atravesó mi mente dejándome temblar ante la incertidumbre de mi destino. Lagrimas amargas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas de la desdicha que siento en mi interior.

Un ruido a mis espaldad me hizo regresar a la realidad donde yo estoy siendo muy descuidada al estar aquí. Voltee cuidadosamente para ver emerger entre las sombras de la noche una figura masculina encapuchada.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- me hablo aquella voz suave y misteriosamente me sonaba familiar.

- Si, gracias- le respondí presurosa para poder marcharme cuanto antes.

-no tienes por que huir de mi Lucy- eso atrajo mi atención hacia el hombre que me estaba hablando.

-¿quien eres?- pregunte con recelo manteniendo mi distancia

-no sabia que fueras tan desmemoriada- dijo el con una siniestra sonrisa.- pero no te preocupes no estoy aquí para matarte ¡coneja!.

-Gajeel no sabia que también estuvieras en Italia- dije yo con sorpresa acercándome a el quien una vez hace tiempo fue mi prometido. Mientras el se retiraba la capa que lo mantenía oculto dejando ver a un hombre alto y bien parecido salvo por sus nuevas perforaciones que ahora luce en las cejas.

-Hable con Laxus y me dijo que estas por entrar en hibernación- dijo haciéndose el tipo rudo como siempre.

-gracias por preocuparte- le dije acercándome a el para abrazarlo.

-si, eso. También he escuchado que la salamandra también esta por aquí- me dijo el mientras que en mi cara se dibujaba un signo de interrogación por lo que me acaba de decir.-el idiota de Natsu Dragneel

-Así que ya esta activo- mientras se hace un nudo en mi garganta- ¿cuanto tiempo tiene de haber despertado?

- según mi fuentes no mas de 4 años- contesto el mirando al mar junto conmigo.

-es hermoso- dije mirando el mar en el cual se reflejaba un inmenso manto estrellado-espero verlo la próxima vez.

-me asegurare de que veas siempre este hermosos cielo que tanto amas- me contesto mirando la playa- por ahora te acompaño con Erza que te esta esperando.

Así ambos fuimos caminando tranquilamente hasta llagar al puerto donde los marineros transitaban por las calles. Los que llegan y los que se van.

Incansables su vida siempre en constante movimiento. Mientras que nosotros estamos estáticos siempre observándolos avanzar. Repentinamente el fuerte olor a sangre inundo mis sentidos.

-será mejor que vallamos cuanto antes con Erza- dije yo evitando el olor de la sangre que me incitaba a ir en su búsqueda.

- Lucy adelántate- las veré mas tarde para salir en la dirección de donde predominaba el olor a sangre.

Pero como aun no se donde esta Erza será mejor que valla tras el. Así salte sobre unas cajas de una embarcación y luego sobre el tejado de las bodegas para ir a velocidad sobre los tejados.

El vestido es incomodo para estar saltando y corriendo así que con un rápido movimiento lo rasgue hasta conseguir la movilidad que necesito.

Después de unos momentos llegue al lugar de los hechos donde pude observar tres cadáveres tirados en el piso de un callejón mientras que el desconocido se enfrenta con Gajeel.

- eres uno de nosotros y aun así te interpones- le dijo entre dientes forcejeando con el mientras yo observaba desde las alturas minuciosamente.

-solo cuido que imbéciles como tu no nos pongan en peligro dijo arrastrándolo al techo de el edificio contiguo.

Fue entonces cuando los vi bañados con la luz de la luna y ellos me miraron fijamente.

-tonta ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- me dijo Gajeel al verme observándolos apaciblemente

-Lucy Hearthefilia- dijo el hombre abalanzándose hacia donde me encuentro mientras su capa sale volando por la velocidad permitiéndome ver su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?- dije esquivando su ataque pero en el momento Gajeel se puso delante de mi para protegerme

-Natsu Dragneel, no te dejare que le pongas un dedo encima- dijo el con fiereza mientras que en mi algo me entristecía y el peso de mis ojos se hacia mayor.

Entonces una fiera batalla entre Natsu y Gajeel empezó donde utilizaban sus mejores técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo viéndose obligados a recurrir a sus poderes vampiricos.

Notando como Natsu puede emplear fuego a voluntad mientras que Gajeel utiliza toda clase de metal como arma. Pero la batalla termino cuando un rayo se interpuso entre ambos.

Sabiendo perfectamente a quien pertenece ese poder me retire a una distancia prudencial. Para poder presenciar la magnificencia con la que mi hermano detiene la pelea tomando por el cuello a Natsu Dragneel.

Y de entre las sombras apareció Erza sigilosamente a mi lado con un rostro de decepción.

-Natsu- dijo ella en un pequeño susurro al velo y entonces su mirada llena de furia alcanzo a Erza.

-ERRZAA-dijo el sacándose del agarre de mi hermano y viniendo hacia nosotras con una vertiginosa velocidad.

-haz errado tu sendero- le dijo Erza antes noquearlo completamente con un solo golpe.

-¿Qué haremos con este payaso- dijo Gajeel acercándose junto con mi hermano.

- déjenlo ahí- dijo Laxus mientras que se daba la vuelta para irse y nosotros tras de el.

Así nos retiramos del lugar dejando al sujeto completamente inconciente. Caminado entre el manto nocturno nos fuimos adentrando en la región hasta llegar a la base. Al llegar mi hermano con el sorprendente uso de su liderazgo empezó a movilizar a nuestros seguidores.

-no dejen absolutamente nada, nos vamos de de Italia en este instante- dijo el haciendo que todos comenzaran a empacar.

**Erza pov:-**

La llegada de mi hermano Natsu a las tierras donde nos encontramos trajo consigo un derramamiento de sangre.

Pocas semanas después de aquel encuentro con Natsu, Lucy callo en un sueño profundo. El viaje se complico poco después.

Los dragneel seguían muy de cerca nuestros pasos y sin poder dejar a Lucy en un lugar seguro terminamos cayendo en la trampa que nos pusieron en Rusia. De no ser por la intervención de Laxus posiblemente estaría muerta.

Era una oscura noche en España los cuerpos caían lentamente en un tumulto de sangre nuestros mas expertos guerreros cayeron muertos mientras que Laxus relucía como un estruendoso rayo marcando la diferencia en el campo de batalla.

Cuando un pequeño grupo irrumpieron sigilosamente en el castillo en el que nos encontrábamos para secuestrar a Lucy que se encontraba durmiendo en la entrañas del castillo.

Con la impotencia y sin poder hacer más la muerte de Jude hearthefilia fue inminente ante los frentes de batalla contra los dragneel. Estábamos bajo asedio de el ejercito comandado por mi hermano Natsu cuando en un imprevisto sucedió lo peor Lucy fue raptada por Sabertooth.

Alzándose en el campo de batalla rugió Sigh tomando delicadamente el cuerpo inerte de Lucy el viento ondeaba haciendo ondear su blanco vestido contrastando con sus ropas oscuras dio el aviso.

El primer golpe publico de su clan, por mas que lo intentamos nos fue imposible capturarlo mientras que la batalla contra mi hermana aminoro dando paso a una retirada por falta de fuerzas.

Laxus en la desesperación de recuperar a Lucy agoto todo recurso para poder encontrarla. Sin embargo la búsqueda no fue del todo inútil pues logramos tener información de los planes de Sabertooth.

Dándonos un alivio de que ellos no la matearan sin embargo nuestro mayor problema no reside ahora si no en cuento ella despierte.

**Fiore Italia 2012:- **

Han pasado más de 100 años para que yo volviera a pisar las tierras italianas. Con forme los humanos evolucionaron nosotros también lo hicimos con ellos y superando sus expectativas.

Por tanto teniendo el tempo del mundo para seguir con las investigaciones nos llevaron a sorprendentes hallazgos.

No solo los humanos mejoran considerablemente su vida si no que nosotros superamos la expectativa humana.

El poder del mundo económico pende de nuestra palabra. Los hearthefilia a lo largo de los siglos se han hecho con una cuantiosa fortuna que en la actualidad es la que mantiene la estabilidad de la economía mundial.

Creciendo no solo financieramente sino biológicamente, gracias a la genética hemos logrado mejorar nuestra especie manteniendo bajo control la información que tienen los humanos.

Ellos han estado tan cerca de encontrar las alteraciones que necesitan para poder obtener lo que mas desean sin embargo el cuerpo humano es frágil y lleno de imperfecciones.

Así que para retrazar que ellos rompan con el ciclo natural de su vida esparcimos enfermedades mortíferas en su mundo de tal manera en que ellos solo podrán dedicarse a su investigación por años.

Las nuevas enfermedades que propagamos en la humanidad se volvieron una excelente excusa para seguir nuestra batalla campal con "el triangulo".

Con el paso de los años se confirmo una tercera facción que se hicieron llamar el clan "Sabertooth" obstaculizando nuestros enfrentamientos y dejándole conocer a los humanos nuestra existencia.

La modernidad de esta época permite estar en menor tiempo en otros puntos del mundo. Pero escapar del ojo critico de el triangulo nos ha orillado a mantenernos ocultos por cortos periodos de tiempo.

-Estamos en el receso de la humanidad de las guerras. El punto donde seguirá una aparente paz por algunos años ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que vuelvan a empezar una nueva guerra?

Aun sigo sin terminar de entender la complejidad de los humanos y su corta vida cada vez cambiando más y más para llegar al punto donde buscan con desesperación sobrevivir. Extendiendo inútilmente la vida. Para según alcanzar la redención.-

-entonces eso es lo que piensas de ellos- me hablo Mirajane con su afable voz

-si, pero creo que también ellos necesitan enmendar sus propios errores- conteste mirando por la ventana del automóvil de vidrios polarizados mientras conduzco tranquilamente.

-hace 400 años no era capaces ni si quiera de defenderse ellos mismos. Pero ahora han creado una progreso lo suficientemente grande como para sorprendernos- me dijo Mirajane acomodándose el cabello que ondeaba por el viento que entra pos su ventana abierta.

-lo es pero lo mas preocupante es encontrara a Lucy antes de que ellos intenten algo- acomode mis lentes de sol mientras que un llamada entraba en mi móvil.

-diga- puse el altavoz sin perder la vista del camino.

-Erza, me han informado que se han empezado a movilizar- me dijo Laxus con una voz seria.

-ya veo ¿cual será nuestro punto de encuentro?-pedí mientras observe de reojo a Mirajane.

- ¿mira esta contigo?- me dijo con la voz mas seria que de costumbre.

-si ya sabes la respuesta, no preguntes- le respondió con mira tomando mi teléfono para terminar la llamada.

-Laxus no me dio la información que necesitamos- le dije mirándola como se removía inquieta en el asiento sin soltar mi teléfono.

-es que … aun no lo quiero ver- me respondió mirando al suelo.

- tal vez es hora de que arreglen ese problema- le dije estacionado el auto- tu no eres así no te puedes derrumbar solo por eso.

-lo se, lo se, es toda la presión que tiene encima- dijo agarrando su vestido borgoña apretándolo fuertemente con sus manos.- y yo no puedo ayudarle

- claro que puedes- le dije tomando suavemente su mano mientras ella derramaba unas pocas lagrimas.

- pero siempre es Lucy- dijo ella en reproche y entonces le enceste una cachetada.

-escúchate lo que dices- para luego tomarla de los hombros- sabes perfectamente que nuestra especie. No, toda la vida de este planeta peligra por sus sola existencia.

-ella nunca debió existir- dijo Mirajane con rencor.

-es posible, pero ella forma parte de un delicado equilibrio que constituye nuestra vida. Es la razón por la que seguimos adelante- entonces me acomode en mi asiento respirando lentamente- por ella tenemos una causa por la cual seguir vivos manteniendo un legado el cual debemos proteger.

-¿te refieres a las que dejo el viejo Caín?- dijo Mirajane con ironía al recordar nuestras enseñanzas básicas.

- si lo sabes no tienes que preguntar, es nuestra obligación cuidar de los humanos y estar vigilando aquellos quienes están en la cima de ellos "los iluminados"- tomando de sus manos mi celular para ponerlo dentro de mi saco.

Después de una larga charla fuimos al hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando para descansar después de un día de búsqueda e intercambio de información con las Loxar.

* * *

**hola!**

**que tal les parecio este capitulo, preciento que pronto llegaremos al climaz de la historia, jajajaja en fin mil disculpas por la tardanza pero aqui esta, voy a terminar mis historias si o si, asi que no se preocupen por eso**

**mil gracias por sus comentarios me han animado mucho asi que no se les olvide comentar ¿ok? =)**

**bueno como ya me corren de la maquina temo no poder responder a sus comentarios pero sepan que lo leeo todos muchas gracias por comentar y estare reportandome en mp con ustedes =)**

**A-ZMiner1177, D, AZULKG, FAIRYTAIL2012,NAZ045 Y SETSUKAHEEL.**

**Les envio un beso y un abrazo.**

**att:simca90**


	9. Chapter 9

**notas de la autora:**

**1.- los personajes de la serie de fairy tail pertenecen a hiro mashima sensei. Yo solo juego con ellos sin animos de lucro.**

**2.- apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo-**

**ya no los entretengo mas y que disfruten la lectura:**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

**Lucy pov:**

Al despertar de mi letargo me encontré en aquel lugar en el cual nunca pensé regresar y con el regresaron mis poderes como los solía usar cuando estaba en el.

Pasaron 3 años observando este nuevo mundo, diferente al que recuerdo.

Es completamente diferente un lugar lleno de luces brillantes. De grandes edificaciones y diversos inventos.

Entonces en mis sueños lo vi una vez más.

-no pensé en volver a este lugar- escuche su voz con un tono serio y molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte con seriedad a mi mortal enemigo Natsu dragneel.

-no he venido por gusto- me dijo el vistiendo ropas de color negro se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente.

-TU- me miro de pies a cabeza y luego se sentó en una piedra.-haz venido a atormentarme.

-yo no hago eso. Eres tu quien invade mis sueños- le conteste seria sentada en la rama del árbol.

- diablos debería matarte- me dijo acercándose al lugar donde estaba.

-¿Por qué deseas tanto mi muerte?- dije triste al tenerlo a mis pies.

-tu eres la que nos aniquilara a todos nosotros- rugió lleno de ira- ¿Cómo haz convencido para que mi hermana nos traicione?

-yo no he hecho tal cosa- argumente tomando mi cabello para trenzarlo- ella vino a nosotros por su pie.

-te odio por eso- me dijo el dándose la vuelta.

- Me sorprendes, dices que me odias pero no haz hecho el intento de matarme en este lugar- le dije bajando del árbol en un soplo de viento hasta llegar frente a el.

-será que todavía- dije entonces desviando la mirada al suelo- eso no puede ser posible

Cuando quise dar la vuelta para alejarme de el. El me sujeto por la muñeca y me atrajo hacia el quedando de frente tan cerca.

- se supone que debería odiarte y matarte en este instante- me dijo detallando mi mirada- pero yo aun sigo amándote.

-¿Qué se supone que debo sentir?- conteste llena de confusión- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas seguiremos peleando por quien duerme en mi interior?

Fue cuando sentí como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos mientras que el me seca mis lagrimas con su mano.

-tu y yo no podemos estar juntos- me dijo el retirándose unos pasos.

-por favor vete de aquí- lo empuje obligándolo a salir.

Sus palabras dolían aun que lo ame y le diga todo lo que siento son palabras de amor caído. Por que la alegría privada es reversible y sin embargo es lo mismo.

Estoy soñando. Tambaleando ante la incertidumbre de mí destino. Miro a mí alrededor y observo el bello paisaje de flores blancas en la tranquilidad de la noche.

El reflejo de la luna se ve opacado por mis lágrimas de dolor. ¿Por qué no puedo amarte libremente?.

Pasando lentamente el tiempo en este lugar Natsu regreso aquí.

-he venido a verte Lucy- me dijo el acercándose a mi con pasos firmes y decididos.

- ¿finalmente haz venido a reclamar mi vida?- le dije mientras me alejo de el buscando un rincón pacifico de este universo.

- no, vengo a reclamarte como mi mujer- me dijo el poniendo sus salvajes ojos oscuros en mi mientras que yo me sentí intimidada ante su declaración tan directa.

- eso no es posible tu debes estar emparejado con Lissana Strauss- conteste pasiblemente desde mi lugar sin voltear a verlo.

-Lissana ha muerto- lo escuche con una voz seria mientras me rehusaba a voltear a verlo

-el destino se ríe de nosotros- conteste volteando para verlo sentado mirando fijamente el lago mientras que yo me encuentro sentada en la cima de un pilar blanco cerca de ahí.

- solo podemos rezar por un milagro, por que la calamidad nunca termina- le dije mirando fijamente el cielo.

- Lucy no se como decírtelo- me hablo y luego me puso en pie dirigiendo su mirada penetrante hacia a mi -se mía.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- quede sorprendida ante sus palabras.

-si Lucy se mi esposa- me dijo mientras que el me roba un beso apasionado- he querido negármelo a mi mismo incontables veces.

-pero yo… no puedo traicionar a mi familia- le respondí mientras que en sus ojos se dibujaba una mirada llena de determinación.- es una trampa.

-Lucy si te complace ahora mismo te doy toda mi sangre- dijo el ya desesperado.

-Natsu demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame que me amas- conteste seria a su petición

-como puedo demostrártelo cuando tú no me permites hacerlo- me dijo furioso.

- contacta a Erza estoy segura de que sabes donde esta- le dije recordando lo que ya sabia acerca de el.- le darás un recado de mi parte.

Entonces mi mirada se volvió tan roja como la sangre y mis labios entraron en contacto con el cuello de Natsu y a pesar de ser un sueño el sabor de sangre era tan real.

- Aun que me pidas eso no puedo concederte esta petición- me dijo el para luego desparecer.

-entonces no vuelvas a buscarme- le dije obligándolo nuevamente a salir de mis sueños para quedarme en soledad una vez mas.

Mi encierro cada día se volvía más insoportable pues una vez que pruebas la libertad la añoras. Pocos días después apareció Natsu nuevamente irrumpiendo en mis sueños.

-¿que haces de nuevo aquí?!Que no te dije que no quiero que vuelvas!- le hable mientras estaba sentada observando las constelaciones

-Lucy si lo que te complace es que le de un recado tuyo a Erza- dijo tomando un gran suspiro- lo hare, si eso te hace feliz.

- las personas que me tiene cautiva a un no saben que yo he despertado pero el tiempo corre en contra de nosotros- le dije mientras que sin perder la calma seguí explicándole a Natsu lo que tenia que decirle a Erza rogando que no sea demasiado tarde.

Tal ves sea una trampa pero estoy segura de que es el único que en que puedo confiar, por ahora estoy segura que el se lo dirá.

Y aun que nos traicione yo… yo hare lo posible para escapar y Sabertooth no cumpla con su cometido.

**Gray pov:- **

-Las constantes guerras de los humanos han servido perfectamente para cubrir nuestra existencia de ellos- observe la ciudad de Tokio por la ventana de mi oficina.

-¿Estas sugiriendo empezar una nueva guerra de manera abierta?- me dijo Ultear mientras acomodaba su cabello a un lado de su cabeza dejándola caer sobre su impecable traje sastre de color blanco.

- se avecina una gran batalla- volteando para verla directamente.

- si la información que tenemos es correcta será interesante ver como se destrozan entre ellos- me dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras que mi atención fue llamada por mi asistente entrando por la puerta repentinamente.

- disculpe señor hay una señorita que insiste en verlo ahora- me dijo bizca haciendo un gesto lleno de preocupación.

-¿cual es su nombre?- pregunté curioso pues no espero vistas a menos que…

- juvia Loxar- álzanse a escuchar mientras que yo sentí un repentino escalofrío.

-¿Loxar?- dijo con un pequeño tono de incredulidad de parte de Ultear.

- dígale que en un momento la atiendo- le dije a Bizca mientras que inmediatamente dirigí mi atención a Ultear

-Gray querido me sorprendes cada vez mas- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientas que se pone de pie dejando un hueco en el sillón negro de mi oficina.

- ¿me pregunto a que vendrá?- dije colocando mis manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de color azul marino.

-será mejor que me retire, no quiero arruinar tu cita- me dijo ella guiñándome el ojo para darse media vuelta caminando con un paso sensual y acompasado.

- nunca cambias- le dije mientras ella se desaparecía de mi vista mientras yo me acerco a mi escritorio de cristal para presionar el botón del teléfono para indicarle a bizca que deje pasar a mi visista inesperada.

Pocos segundos después se asomo por mi puerta la cabellera verde de bizca y en seguida haciendo pasar a la señorita Juvia Loxar.

-buenas tardes- dijo una suave voz logrando divisar por el rabillo del ojo a una hermosa mujer. De largos cabellos azules ligeramente ondulados.

* * *

**hola!**

**bueno ya se que me he tardado bastante en actualizar esta historia pero muchas grecias pos sus comentarios y disculpenme por la tardanza pero hago lo posible para actualizar lo mas pronto que puedo pero de repente la inspiracion se va y me quedo con un ploof y dijera mi hermana mis pobres lanchitas tardan mucho en regresar a la orilla de mis lagunas mentales que me dan XD.**

**mil gracias por sus comentarios me han animado mucho asi que no se les olvide comentar ¿ok? =)**

**Les envio un beso y un abrazo.**

**att:simca90**


End file.
